


The Warrior and the Prince

by Halcyon1602



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sokka, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sokka is bad, Top Zuko, mixed feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon1602/pseuds/Halcyon1602
Summary: Sokka walks in on Zuko and Iroh's secret new life in Ba Sing Se city and is left with a conundrum. Rat them out to the authorities or the Avatar or keep an eye on them?What happens when your enemy sort of becomes your crush?So on a quick glance through the tags this is a story that's not exactly an uncommon one.But what the hell! I have just discovered the joy that is Avatar and I want to take my spin on a favourite pairing. Warning: It won't be entirely canon compliant. I like to write with the freedom to do it the way I like. I'll try to keep the dates and timings as accurate as I can.





	1. ...Zuko?

_**94 AG - Royal Palace of the Fire Nation** _

_“You know Zuko, one day you’ll have to get used to dealing with girls.”_

_“Are we really having this talk mama. Realllllly?” Zuko groaned inwardly. I mean as if she wasn’t embarrassing enough most of the time but this was waaaaaay too much right now._

_“It’ll have to happen some day so it might as well happen today. You and Mai looked like you were arguing again.” Ursa usually had at least one eye pointed in Zuko’s direction, mostly to ensure Azula didn’t get out of hand. She may have been younger than Zuko but her prowess as a firebender had surpassed her elder with ease. Ursa would never voice her concerns but she saw something in Azula that worried her; she had a detached determination to win at any cost._

_“Just cause I don’t want to play their stupid game doesn’t mean we were arguing,” Zuko looked away pouting. “It’s not the kinda game I enjoy. Azula’s too rough, Ty Lee just goofs around and Mai keeps avoiding looking at me.”_

_“Do you ever wonder whether she avoids you because she is embarrassed?” Ursa sat in her favourite chair overlooking the Palace gardens. She had been struggling with the pattern on this particular embroidery for quite some time and was getting nowhere; still it passed the time. Really her focus was on her troubled son._

_Zuko looked at her like she was insane. He sat cross legged in front of her with a trio of golden candles. All children in the Fire Nation used Candles for meditating as the earliest introduction to Fire Bending; the vast majority never progressed beyond that. He found it the easiest way to calm. Breathing in, breathing out, feeling the fires in front of him time themselves with his body._

_“Ugh, yuck. I don’t wanna talk about it.”_

_Ursa placed her work down on the table beside them, leaning forward to place her hand against his shoulder._

_“Come on Zuko.” Her tone changed ever so slightly. He seemed to pause as he mulled over whatever it was that churned in his head._

_“Why.” It was only half a question, half a grumble._

_“Why what, Zuko?”_

_“Why do I have to learn about girls and stuff. What if I don’t want to,” Ursa thought she might explode with love at how adorable he was when he got all pouty like that._

_“You’ll be marrying one, one day. Treating a lady right is one of the highest forms of honour a man can have,” Zuko’s innate sense of right and wrong made him pick up slightly when she mentioned honour. It was, however, fleeting._

_“What if I don’t want to marry a girl?” Ursa paused for a moment, not entirely sure where Zuko was leading the conversation. He was about the right age to start uncovering the mystical depths of puberty and everything it entailed; who knows what it was that he clung to._

_“I suppose there is no requirement to marry but it will be expected of you. You’re the next in line to be Fire Lord and how can our dynasty continue if you don’t marry?” She tried to be fairly gentle about it. Zuko often became uncomfortable when anyone talked about the expectations of royal life with him. To be frank she wasn’t really comfortable about it but that’s life._

_“I didn’t say I didn’t want to marry,” She could tell he was getting embarrassed as the control over the candles had started to slip. The tallest in the middle burned furiously while the others flickered and wavered._

_Ursa thought for a moment. Zuko was remarkably good at subtle word play when he wanted so she worked around the words he used for what he might be getting at. It took a moment or two but an idea dawned._

_“Doesn’t have to be a girl, you know. Fire Lord Akkai married Prince Consort Ka’ri a few hundred years ago; he led an era of prosperity. Our laws are a little hazy about the line of succession but it worked out in the end.” If memory served, as long as the child was biologically related to the Fire Lord then they were by law entitled to succeed._

_Zuko perked a little bit. This was clearly new information to him; she would have to have words with Shifu Tsuto as clearly his history lessons were going poorly. Zuko tried to hide his obvious relief but sadly the furious red tone in his cheek gave him away._

_“You have years before you have to come to any conclusions, Zuko. Don’t trouble yourself over trivial matters like this right now, my love.”_

_The candles in front of him calmed and stilled in time with his breathing_

* * *

 

_**97 AG - Southern Water Tribe** _

_“Sokka!” Hakoda was not ready to deal with what he saw._

_Sokka was equally not ready for this. Neither was the now incredibly embarrassed form of Atika who had tried to hide under the covers. The Chief was not supposed to be home for at least another few hours hence Sokka now found himself entangled within his bed covers in his tent with another young warrior from the tribe._

_“DAD!” Sokka was unable to process words beyond a single syllable._

_“Son, what...Atika, just...you’ve got 5 minutes to get clothes and...and...you know what to do,” Hakoda mushed his face into his left palm before walking out to make himself very very scarce._

_“Um...that could have gone better,” Atika whispered under the covers. He was only very slightly taller than Sokka and much broader. He had the stance and body of a brutish warrior though that’s what made him so damn hot._

_“No shit,” Sokka sulked. They barely shared a word before Akita left. Hakoda sat around the fire in his chieftain’s hut, gently poking at it with a large stick. Sokka was glad the light was dim as he could feel his cheeks flushed intensely._

_“I was about to say it’s time for the Birds and the Bees talk. I’ll amend that to the Bees and the Bees, then.”_

_“If this were any other time, I’d find that funny.” Sokka looked glumly at the fire. Fire may be the opposite element to his people’s but it always fascinated him. Water was an all consuming thing; it sought only to fill that which was empty. Water claimed everything it could, it was greedy for anything it did not possess._

_Fire was alive. It burned in the way it desired as long as it’s sustenance was around; it chose its path of destruction rather than relying simply on the basic laws of gravity. There was something about it’s carnal destructive power that was exhilarating._

_“I imagine you already know what there is to know so I’m not going to bore you with the basics. I am only going to give you a warning. You know we have rules about the age of consent and all that and you know you’re below it.”_

_“Ugh dad, I’m completely aware.”_

_“So be careful about flouting the damn rules, son. I can’t protect you or anyone else if you get caught.” Hakoda used that voice that denoted absolute authority. Sokka knew better than to question it._

_“Ugh, fine. Look can we not talk about it? I’m still reeling from you walking in on me.”_

_“Forgive me for being harsh but the universe does just love to piss on you, son,” Both chuckled for the first time. “But...okay, I’m gonna say, Atika? Really?”_

_“Dad…”_

_“I mean, sure he’s got enough muscle to manhandle a Walrus but bit short in the brains department dont’cha think.”_

_“Woah woah woah, Dad. Rude. Kinda true but also rude.” Sokka conceded. He had to be honest, Atika was nice and all but conversation was REALLY dull. I mean, yes that didn’t really matter too much when he had you pressed up against a wall but it would be nice to get something else._

_“Look...I came home early for a reason. And no, it wasn’t to interrupt my erstwhile son getting his end away.” Another groaned DAD._

_“I haven’t told Katara yet. I...I thought it’d be easier to tell you first. I and most of the tribesmen will be leaving in a few days to fight in the war.” A brief silence came, punctuated only by the crackle of the fire._

_“WHAT?!” This was not happening. No way. The Fire Nation had for the last few months mostly left the Southern Tribes alone. In fact the various fronts the Fire Nation fought on had become rather quiet of late, so the men said in quiet whispers. “You can’t be serious. Why?”_

_“We’re not in this war on our own Sokka. We’re going to help the Earth Kingdom against the Fire Nation on their borders; the Earthers are brilliant foot soldiers but they’re useless on the seas. The Navy has been using the sea to flank the Earthers for years and now...well. They’ll be in for a surprise.” He had a menacing grin on._

_“But they haven’t attacked us or the Northern Tribes for ages. Why should we help the Earth Kingdom?”_

_“Have you ever met an Air Nomad, Sokka?” Sokka shook his head. No one had as far as he was aware._

_“There’s a very good reason for that. The Air Nomads are all gone and it’s because we didn’t think it was our problem. Not the Water Tribes nor the Earth Kingdom; Air Nomads were a perfect first target for the Fire Nation. They had no fixed defenses, no real concept of a standing army. I’ll give those flamebrains credit, their discipline is legendary. The Nomads were helpless and we ignored it.”_

_“Perhaps if had helped we could have turned the Nomads into something we could use. The only way the Fire Nation is ever gonna be beaten is if the rest of us band together.”_  
_“Then I’m coming with you.” Sokka declared triumphantly. Hakoda sighed. He knew his son would want to, it was all he’d talked about for years. Ever since their mother passed away in fact._

_“Sokka, listen to me. I need you to stay here with the tribe.”_

_“Seriously? But I wanna help. I wanna fight the fire nation.” Sokka looked crestfallen._

_“I know that but...look, have you ever fought a firebender? They’re tough sons of bitches and thats even when faced against an equally matched waterbender. Son, you can’t bend. We can teach you ways to fight firebenders without waterbending but it takes years of practice. It’s just too soon.”_

_“But…”_

_“Listen to me son. I know what the Fire Nation did and what they mean to you. I want you to know that they aren’t all like that. Most of the people of the Fire Nation are just regular guys and girls going about their day. You shouldn’t hate them all just cause their leaders are hellbent on domination.” Hakoda stood up._

_“Think about it son. Think about it.”_

* * *

 

**100AG - Ba Sing Se city, Earth Kingdom**

 

Everything had largely gone tits up.

Though they’d all made it to the great Ba Sing Se city, there were problems. Chief among the problems was the mysterious disappearance of Appa. Sokka had rarely seen Aang anywhere even vaguely close to angry or upset for more than 5 minutes but he’d been perpetually gloomy, though everyone understood why.

Problem number two was Joo Dee. No matter how hard they attempted to impress upon her the urgency of their need to talk to the King, she seemed utterly unfazed by it. Toph was absolutely right they were being handled.

With jack all to do (and feeling fairly useless surrounded by benders who were _soooo_ great at everything they did) Sokka decided to explore. Ba Sing Se was an enormous city with delights abound for those that sought them out.

The place they’d been given in the Upper Ring was surrounded mostly by well to do residences. _Not my style!_ Sokka found the little market on the lower ring that was far more his flavour. Street stools selling food, trinkets and jewels, raw materials, furniture etc were arranged in a rough square, each one of the stools sat upon a numbered plaque upon the floor. Though this was a fairly humdrum affair, Sokka’s innate preclusion toward planning and organising appreciated how tidy and ordered it was.

Being the official guests of the Earth Kingdom did mean they were looked after in terms of food and funds. Finally Sokka had a chance to enjoy his favourite pastime: Shopping! Of course the others had given a list of supplies that needed buying but that left plenty of money for some much nicer things.

 _Eesh. Earthers have a really odd sense of fashion_. All the clothes on the stools were a mix of golds and greens, heavy brocade tunics and things. Given the season it seemed really odd that they all favoured really heavy clothes but who was he to judge?

“Hey, mister. You look like you’re searching for something…” A friendly young girl poked her head around the edge of the stool. She was a little older than Sokka and dressed in a simple knee length dress patterned with geometric gold and green patterns.

“Uh, I was mostly browsing to be honest,” Sokka smiled warmly. “Not sure if I’ve seen anything though.”

“Not surprised dressed like that. You’re from the Water Tribes, right?” She beamed. “I might have a few things that will suit you a little better.” She pulled him behind the stool to find boxes and boxes of spare clothes. Several of them bore strange insignia; there were clothes here from Omashu, Kyoshi, even a box or two from the Fire Nation. Right at the back was a lonely box with no insignia.

“Wow you actually have some decent stuff. I’m impressed,” Sukko went rifling through the box picking out a few bits that suited. “I love that shirt and that bag. Ooo, I haven’t seen these in years!”

“Hah, we rarely get any water tribesmen come this way. I don’t really stock what I can’t sell you know?” She watched with amusement. “You’re mighty picky you know.”

“Well I gotta have the right stuff, don’t I?”

“Uh, huh. I think you’re the kinda guy that would suit pretty much anything he put on,” She said nonchalantly, running her hands through a small sales ledger she kept. He turned to look at her sidelong.

  
“Uhm. I guess that’s a thank you?”

“Oh you’re welcome.” She winked. Sokka felt that familiar conflict that bubbled whenever anyone...well whenever a girl started flirting. Part of him was still a little embarrassed to talk about his inclination but it would be kinda on her (and on anyone really) to disappoint sooner rather than later.

“Um...Listen, I think you’re barking up the wrong tree here,” He laughed softly.

“I know that too, don’t mean I can’t have a little fun.”

“Wait what?”

“Stereotypes aside, you all tensed up when I tried my hand.” The girl shrugged. “Ah well, beggars can’t be choosers.”

Sokka didn’t like this conversation; everything about it was awkward, contrived and felt really uncomfortable. She looked at him like a predator and he felt like he exuded prey vibes from moment one. He decided it was probably best to leave the goods and just move on.

Fortunately most other vendors were pretty...normal? At least, they didn’t try to flirt with him. Nor did they try to set him on fire like half the people he’d met over the last 6 months had so that was a bonus.

Tracking down food and a few small comforts for the guys had proved easy enough. Aang’s Sky-wafers were a lot harder to find but a little old lady did still make them. She got really quite excited when Sokka asked for them all. _Weird._ Three hours later and he was exhausted. The trek back to the Upper Ring was gonna take a while and frankly he did not feel even vaguely up to that task right now.

“Excuse me mam, do you know if there’s anywhere I could rest and get a drink around here?” He asked a little lady with a stool of wood carvings. The lady turned to him with a gentle smile and nodded.

“Why yes, young man. Down the street, next left and follow it two further blocks. There’s a lovely little tea shop that’s just had a new tea master, supposed to be one of the best around.” He bowed his thanks and proceeded down the street.

The little shop stood on a single floor, separate by a narrow alleyway on all sides from the two story blocks either side. It was decorated like just about every building in the Earth Kingdom, lots of earthy colours and a dark brown roof. It had a sign on the outside that probably had the building’s name on it once; the text was so faded it was illegible. Shrugging, he stepped inside.

The inside was as plainly decorated on the inside as it was on the outside. There were a few old paintings hung upon the wall, a blessing carved into the wood that lead to the backroom. He quickly took a seat in the corner, glancing over a menu carved into a wooden tablet left at the table.

The place certainly appeared popular. It was well past the traditional time for afternoon tea and it was still packed with travellers and locals in equal number. He glanced around at patrons, seeing the common folk and elite sitting virtually shoulder to shoulder. Places like this only happened rarely and became hubs for everyone to enjoy.

“What can I get you?”

Sokka froze, as if Katara had locked him in sheet ice. For starters he had got lost enough that he hadn’t really bothered to peruse the menu. But more importantly, the voice that called to him was familiar. It was husky and deep. It grated against the speaker’s vocal chords like the words were effort to speak.

It was also entirely _terrifying_. Not least because Sokka and his companions had all suffered time and time again at the hands of that voice. It was a voice filled with malice, even if the words it spoke were trivial.

“....Zuko?”

* * *

 

Morning routine didn’t agree with formerly Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. It didn’t really agree with him before he was banished from the Fire Nation and spent years roving about the wilderness searching for a may-may-not be alive legend. It suited him even less when he was getting up early in the morning to serve people tea.

Not that he had much choice of course. Neither welcome at home or welcome anywhere else by his true identity, he and his uncle Iroh had no option but to seek alternative lifestyles. Fortune smiled upon them as Iroh had a penchant for the art of Tea making; something the Earth Kingdom valued immensely.

_And now I get to wake up a the fuck end of the morning and prepare Earth Kingdom peasants Tea. It’s all so fucking degrading._

Few could master burning internal rage in the same way Zuko had. His mood states went from softly simmering to full blown volcanic depending on the situation, time of day and how hormonal he happened to be at that given moment. Iroh had learned time and time again that the slightest provocation might ignite his nephew’s ire which would do them no favours.

“Li, could you bring out another serving tray?” Iroh asked calmly as he blended a specific selection of leaves together. The morning had passed largely without incident and the lunchtime crowd had departed. This was the quiet wind down of the day, the sort of time when Zuko was unable to focus on the flurry and began stewing over his frankly atrocious fortunes. He grunted as he took a tray from the kitchen space and slammed it on the table in front of Iroh.

For his part Iroh, who went by the name Mushi, had become so used to Zuko’s tempestuous nature that he didn’t react. The solemn task of a master Tea maker at work consumed his attention; when finished, he placed the small cups and the pot on the tray and directed the smoldering Zuko to a table near the front door.

Upon the first time Zuko had been seen in the tea shop, a few had given him some curious and pitying looks at the sight of the burn on his face. The scar had done as all scars do, softened and become dull over time but the discolouration to his face was noticeable. All who witnessed it assumed the same thing: A victim of the Fire Nation army. If only they knew.

They were right, in a sense. The Fire Lord is the nominal leader of the Fire Nation Army and Navy therefore the burn did come from them. Only it was the result of a particularly cruel lesson in “honour” and “humility” from an overbearing parent.

 _Why does this shit happen to me?_ It was a question he’d asked himself constantly for the last 3 or 4 years. _Why was I banished for wanting to protect the lives of my countrymen? Why is my only way to redemption this stupid Avatar? Why does my Dad despise me?_

Internal monologuing had become a thing for Zuko lately, _As if I need to see family Megalomania manifest itself too_.

He schooled himself to his most neutral state which was somewhere vaguely in the vicinity of “impassive with a twinge of irritation.” The couple graciously accepted the tea he poured for them delicately and thanked him; he responded with a polite bow.

Another two or three people had wandered in and sat glancing through the menus in his half of the floor. _Ugh. I’ve even got fucking possessive_. A young lady he’d seen around a few times since they started, an elderly gentleman who he recognised as a regular and a guy about his age who’d tucked himself in the corner. He gave none of them more than a glance. The guy looks familiar somehow though. He shrugged; galactic coincidences did sometimes happen.

He took orders from the former. Jasmine Tea and a sweet steamed bun for the girl and Oolong for the elderly gentleman, committed to memory until they weren’t needed. He may have been banished but the disciplined mind he’d honed through years of training had it’s uses.

He stood at the table of the guy, bowed to him politely and asked his question. “What can I get you?”

The figure tensed in front of him. _This one’s a weirdo_ the sixth sense said, screaming at him to take a look. Zuko peered down and nearly ended up tripping over his own feet.

 _Holy fuck that isn’t possible_.

“...Zuko?” A pair of wide, sky blue eyes stared at him with equal measures of surprise and fear.

_As if things could get fucking worse._


	2. I'll be watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trialled keeping the chapters a little short. Not sure if it works myself but welcome for comments for and against; either way, follow up to Chap 1. Enjoy!

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Zuko hissed as quietly as he could. Mentally he was somewhere between panicking and raging. His and his Uncles ability to blend in with the throngs was tentative at best; the Water Tribe boy could ruin any chances of that happening. 

“Uh, right back at you?” Sokka’s look of surprise had turned to one of hardline hatred.  _He’s cute when he’s angry. Wait, what?_  

“What does it look like, waterboy,” Zuko gestured to the menu humbly emblazoned with hand drawn images of tea. 

“I’ll tell you what it looks like, it looks like the Fire Nation’s got some sneaky plan to infiltrate Ba Sing Se. Am I on the money?”  _Oh please._  

“You got me. The Fire Nation will seize the Earth Kingdom through its tea houses. Are you a complete moron or is it a part time occupation?”  

“What the hell else is the Crown Prince of the Fire nation doing serving  _tea_  in lower circle restaurant then?” Zuko glanced around them. Though no one had expressly said anything, their terse conversation had begun to attract attention from a few of the patrons.  _What if…_  

“Of course, I’m sure the manager will be able to satisfy you of the quality. Please,” Zuko grabbed hold of Sokka’s hand (which totally didn’t tingle, not one bit) and pulled him toward the back of the shop. “Follow me,  _sir._ ” 

“What the…” Sokka didn’t even have time to protest before he was pulled behind the doors of the backroom. Zuko rapidly closed them, pinning him against their surface. In any other situation this would be pretty fucking  _hot_ , even if it IS the Prince of the Fire Nation. 

“Li, what are you doing?” Iroh looked at them with abject confusion. He clearly didn’t remember Sokka from their previous encounters which may or may not be a good thing. 

“You can drop the act, Uncle. This one knows.” Zuko looked at him with narrow eyes. 

“Oh, you are the companion of the Avatar are you not? Welcome, welcome. You must try the Sea Sage tea, I think it will suit your palette nicely.” 

“Uncle?!” Sokka couldn’t help but chuckle at Zuko’s exasperated teenager voice. It was only at a time like this where he could actually  _look_  at the Prince in detail he noticed things he hadn’t before. They must be roughly the same sort of age, give or take a year. The traditional pony tail that Fire Nation types favoured was gone and his hair was clippered short. Though anyone who REALLY looked could tell he was Fire Nation from the Amber glow they all seem to have in their eyes. I mean, come on? How could you not notice? 

“Yeah, sorry old fella. I’m not sure I’m in the mood for poison tea.” 

“I would never make such a thing, young man.” Iroh looked at him firmly. 

“He’s right, he won’t.” Zuko rolled his eyes dramatically to punctuate his words. “Look, Sotha or whatever your name is…” 

“Sokka. It’s Sokka.” 

“ _Sokka_. I and my uncle are trying to lead an ordinary life here. We are here because we came of our own accord.” Sokka looked at him before bursting out laughing.  

“You’re killing me, fireprincess. No really. The look on your face, it’s beautiful. I’m not buying it.” Sokka folded his arms and looked at each of them pointedly. “The heir to the throne of the Fire Lord and his trusted advisor are just, what...giving up on it all and selling tea in a little shop in the den of their enemy?” 

“I don’t have to justify myself to you, Water Triber. It’s the truth. We’re just as much refugees of the war as anyone else that’s come here.” Sokka thought it odd how Zuko looked out the window at that moment. There was an obvious pain when he spoke of life the way it was, whether it was fake or real. 

“Oh yeah? Right, well if you aren’t going to be forthright what’s stopping me from Marching down the nearest guard post and telling them two Fire Nation bods, a general and a member of the ruling family no less, are sitting under their noses.” 

Silence fell between them confirming Sokka had won. Zuko would be powerless if Sokka chose to alert the authorities they were there. Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. 

Sokka paused. There was a look that he hadn’t seen on Zuko’s face before, one that looked much like...resignation?  _Shit son, is he being serious? Nah he can’t be. Surely not._  

“Sokka, you must do what you feel is right. However, I would implore you to give Zuko’s words a chance to prove themselves. We are not here on any mission of our homeland, that much I can assure you,” It was Iroh’s turn to speak and Sokka heard nothing but sincerity. “I wish I were able to explain ourselves to you but…” He glanced to Zuko who had turned toward the window again, gripping the wooden frame enough his knuckles had gone pale. “It is still a raw wound.” 

“Huh. Well. You haven’t actually done anything wrong, besides exist yet.” Sokka chuckled to himself. Those words his father said to him a long time ago floated to the top of his mind. Sat round the fire days before he left to fight the Fire Nation, he’d implored Sokka to consider the unthinkable: Not all Fire Nation citizens were evil. 

It’d never really crossed his mind again until this day. He stood here with the power to end the free lives of two of the Fire Nation’s elite and yet, somehow, his hand hesitated. Was it that he believed the awkward teen and his sincere Uncle? Was it that he felt some small degree of kindness? Who knows. 

He had an opportunity to look at them both openly. Iroh wore a simple heavy gown in traditional Earthy colours, tied around his sizable waist with a simple belt. His gray hair and beard were expertly trimmed, as one would expect, though just different enough from the staid fashions Fire Nation nobles favoured not to arouse suspicion. Zuko wore a plain brown shirt and trousers, covered by a black apron. The sleeves of the shirt had been rolled up past the elbow, hastily tucked out of the way so as to avoid accidentally dipping in drinks or foods. He wore the top button fastened tightly to his neck;  _Can’t even let that little bit slip away, can he_. The traditional battle clothes he usually wore hid almost all of his features but this get up left a lot more open to view. Years of training left Zuko unusually well formed for someone of his age, both broad and well set. Though his constant frown helped, Zuko possessed an unusually chiselled jaw. His new haircut, if one could call it that, suited him far better than the almost entirely bald + pony tail look. It made him look far less severe; almost cute one might say. 

 _Wait, this is disgusting. Stop thinking about the prince of the fucking FIRE NATION like that._  

Zuko on the other hand was essentially having a melt down. A very large part of him wanted nothing more than to set this insolent little  _asshole_  on fire but several things made him pause. If asked, he would of course answer that Firebending would give away their identity and so was pretty much off limits. 

However, it was mostly Sokka that made him stop. There was an unmistakeable feeling of being drawn to those wide, oceanic eyes. Sokka wore his heart on his sleeve in such a way that Zuko found both distinctly uncomfortable and eminently fascinating. His casual demeanor, lean and athletic figure and clothes that left quite a lot to view certainly did his rustic charm no harm.  _How fucking inconvenient, a crush on the enemy_. 

The third thing that made him stop was a feeling of helplessness. For the most part, Zuko had never done anything Zuko did not want to do. Only once in his life had his destiny been beyond his ability to change: The day he was banished from the Fire Nation. He felt like a Rabbit staring down the bow of a hunter; powerless to change his situation. He was long for the ride, whether good or bad. 

“Do what you want, waterboy.” Zuko finally hissed out, not turning away from the window. It was the only acknowledgement he felt he could give. 

“Oh I will. Here’s the deal. Unless you two actually start burning houses down, which I’m sort of expecting in a day or two, you’ve not done anything wrong yet. I won’t tell the guards you’re here,” Sokka said, leaning back against the door. “But just so you know, you aren’t off the hook.” 

“You two are dangerous. I’ve seen what you,” He pointed to Zuko who had now turned to watch him. “Can do and it’s not fricken pretty. I imagine grandpa here wouldn’t be following you around unless he was  _also_  pretty good at burning shit.” Iroh remained silent, watching closely both Sokka and Zuko. 

“Deal is, I keep an eye on you. Consider yourselves officially under surveillance by yours truly,” Sokka beamed proudly. Iroh nodded with his eyes closed, apparently reaching the conclusion this was a logical decision. 

“You are fucking joking,” Zuko’s palm rubbed against his scarred eye. “You? Watching over us?” 

“Uh, yeah? How else are we gonna keep an eye on you two? In case you forgot, you’ve spent a year chasing Aang across the world. While we’re in the city, you pose a pretty big threat to him. This way, I get to make sure you  _aren’t_.”  

Zuko sighed. In reality, he was still silently hoping he might get an opportunity to seize the elusive Airbender and return home in a blaze of glory. It was obvious fath…. _Fire Lord_ _Ozai_  had sent him on this little quest because he considered it impossible. Now Zuko actually had a chance at redemption; he had an opportunity to regain his honour and status at home, returning to the Fire Nation a hero rather than a failure. However, he had to be much smarter about it than last time. 

He even  _had_  Aang within his grasp but he overextended himself and let Aang escape. Aang even had the indecency to  _save his fucking life_  in the process. 

“It is a fair arrangement. Come, let me make you some tea.” Iroh filled the empty silence after Sokka’s gauntlet. That was it settled. 

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to leave the room. Paralysis by internal conflict was a thing right? Yet again, the universe seemed hell bent on testing his resolve. After settling on laying low, Fate marches the enemy through their front fucking door and now assigns him as their little jailors. A prison of circumstance rather than bars of iron is still a prison; he felt trapped. 

Was this really such a bad thing though? Any opportunity to prove himself honourable and worthy of even a small degree of trust appealed to him. If convincing Sokka he  _wasn’t_  some Fire Nation sleeper agent won him an ounce of trust then maybe it was worth it. Even if Zuko later decided to return to form, being on Sokka’s good side meant only one thing: Access to the Avatar himself. That  _had_  to be worth it. 

If he was completely honest with himself, there was a little (read: big) part of him that wanted Sokka just to...like him? An old saying goes “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Sokka was the sort of enemy he wouldn’t mind getting  _real_  close to if hormones had any say in it. 

In the end, Zuko decided to let Fate take it’s course.  _Iroh_ _said something about patience yadda_ _yadda_ _. Well time to put it into practice, I guess_. 

Eventually, he found conviction enough to leave the room. Iroh had done a sterling job of managing the floor while he had been absent, chatting calmly and politely to patrons as well as ensuring orders were fulfilled on time. He looked genuinely happy, something Zuko hadn’t seen since...well. Since Lu Ten died. 

Sokka had returned to his spot, smiling warmly has he drunk the tea. Upon seeing Zuko he did the unthinkable and winked at him. The Fire Nation Prince felt an uncomfortable warmth in each of cheeks.  _Nope. Can’t deal with this right now._  Zuko proceeded to storm out to work.  

 _Holy shit I am going to enjoy this_. Sokka couldn’t help himself. He had a new play thing who really didn’t want him around and could do absolutely nothing about it. It was purely enjoyable watching him suffer; no ulterior motives _at all_. More important than all that, Sokka felt genuinely useful to the team again. He struggled to protect his sister, Aang and Toph without some form of bending ability (not that any of them really needed it). This way, he could do it. Sure they’d never know about it but he would, right?  

Sokka had yet to decide if he really believed them. It was out of character for them to try something so underhanded but this is the Fire Nation; they did what was necessary to achieve victory. Maybe Zuko and Iroh had a cunning plan hidden underneath it all; maybe they really were here for a new life. 

One thing was sure: He’d find out. 

“Enjoy your tea,  _sir?_ ” Sokka jumped, not noticing Zuko approach. Iroh was right; the blend he brewed reminded Sokka very much of home. 

“Oh, entirely. Tea with a view, what’s better?” Once again Zuko blushed as he swept the cup and pot away. Sokka stood to leave, placing his money on the table. “Oh, and  _Li?_ I’ll be watching.” 

The last words were barely a whisper but both could feel every syllable up their spines. 


	3. Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wink wink, rating change!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this took far longer than expected but have at it.
> 
> Also Sokka, you're a naughty little sh*t.

If anyone had asked Zuko, Sokka had been sat in the corner of the tea shop for far far too long.

The last few customers were on their last round of tea, finishing up games of Pai Sho or reading the last news round of the day. Quite why anyone paid for these news delivery services throughout the day escaped him as largely they all contained clearly false tales of how amazing everything was in Ba Sing Se and, by extension, the whole Earth Kingdom. Anyone who bothered to travel a few miles outside the city walls would soon see that this is was patently a falsehood.

Still Sokka remained ensconced in his little alcove. One had to commend his diligence but did he have to be so  _irritating_ about it?

"It's nearly closing time. You're going to have to leave." Zuko didn't offer the Water Tribe lad the courtesy of a look, preferring to concentrate on mopping the floor.

"Oh, really?"  _No, I thought I'd say it for the hell of it_. Zuko knew Sokka was being annoying on purpose. Don't rise to it, let it go.

"Yes, really."

At this stage, the excuse for a bed their cosy little 'apartment' had looked quite welcoming. Any place where you can wallow in your dreadful fortunes had to be better than facing the world at large. Zuko wanted nothing more than to forget about today; Far to many uncomfortable moments had bubbled their way to the surface and he needed some time and relative solitude to process them all. He sighed, staring down at the damp wooden floor. There wasn't really any way to know if it was clean or not as the varnish was so hopelessly faded it looked dirty even when it wasn't. He was vaguely aware that Sokka had stood up from the shuffling sounds to his side.

Sokka chose that moment to gently run his hand up Zuko's spine.

Zuko shrieked in surprise, barely able to stop himself from turning around and burning the little peasant to dust. He turned, using the mop as a makeshift weapon to hook underneath Sokka's feet. Within moments Sokka as flat on his backside with Zuko holding the mop centimetres from his throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sokka burst out laughing.

"You are soooo easy to rattle." Sokka used his free hand to wipe a small tear from his face. "You really gotta lighten up  _Li._ " Zuko smoldered but released Sokka, favouring instead to disappear out back. "Have a lovely evening!" Sokka called out behind them as he left.

Zuko slammed the door that separated the kitchen and the storefront closed, banging his forehead against it.  _Did some god decide that I was to have all the bad luck in the fucking world? Please just. Just give me a break for once_. Maintaining their cover was difficult enough when his abject distaste for this place and it's people bubbled mere millimetres from the surface but doing so while not frying the water tribe peasant to a crisp would be next to impossible. It was rare moments like this that Zuko being entirely alone let himself succumb to the torrent of emotions underneath; silently, he began to cry.

A gentle knocking at the door drew his attention.

"Li, are you there?" Iroh's voice sounded calm and warm though the twinge of concern was evident. Zuko sighed to himself, collecting the momentary lapse and replacing it with his trademark scowl. He opened the door and shuffled off to the back of the room to finish cleaning the last remaining pots and teacups. Iroh crossed the threshold, cradling a tea tray as he came.

"It would be wise to avoid antagonising patrons, Li. We want to keep our jobs after all," Iroh said softly.

"I don't care." Zuko spat.

"You should do. If we are to make any inroads here then we need to keep face." He was right even if that fact was incredibly irritating. As much as Zuko  _hated_ his new lifestyle it was the safest course for now.

"He surprised me earlier, that's all." It was the truth. Though it was slightly satisfying to knock the little shit to the ground, it was done entirely via reflex. Though only a couple of patrons remained it must have caused a bit of a stir which Zuko had left Iroh to deal with.  _Fixing my shit up, again._

"No doubt. His presence and, by extension, the presence of the Avatar is unexpected though I suppose makes sense." Iroh mused to himself. "Ah, nevermind. Come, the day is done. Let us make for home. Iroh placed his hand against Zuko's shoulder, guiding him toward the door.

The walk to their apartment wasn't exactly a long one but it required traversing two of the busiest thoroughfares of the city. The Yongkangjie was the only street that ran from the main city gates all the way to the upper ring district, making it a bustling route at all times of day.

Fighting through the throngs who saw fit to meander aimlessly rather than walk with conviction took up around another half hour of their day.

The apartment they had found was one among many in a large, sprawling complex of crammed little living spaces housing hundreds of people on a comparatively small body of land. No such structures existed within Fire Nation cities; in fact, this entire method of construction seemed rather alien if eminently logical. Population and housing problems had stricken Ba Sing Se for years. Ruthless efficiency apparently dominated in the lower ring.

The apartment itself was tiny. Barely three rooms and a small room for hygiene. No plumbing brought water to the place itself requiring them to go down to a subterranean well in the courtyard. There was, in truth, no real decor. The wooden walls were left bare and untreated. Only the simplest of cooking apparatus were present. Each of the other rooms contained a small but serviceable bed and plain wooden tables; only windows and simple wax candles provided illumination.

"I will make some broth for us, it'll go well with that bread from the market." Iroh said more to himself than to Zuko. Zuko slumped into a chair at their makeshift table, glancing out the window. The vista, if you could call it that, was little more than a collection of rooftops and balconies towering endlessly toward the stars. In what little light candles, torches and the awakening moonlight gave, lengthy shadows were cast against opposing walls, sometimes flickering in the firelight. Though many of the houses showed signs of life, just as many had already gone to bed in anticipation of an early start tomorrow.

A small thud drew his attention back to the room. Iroh was on his knees delving deep into the cupboard space.

"Have you seen our sparkrocks? I swear I had them this morning when I made the first pot of tea," Iroh looked as perplexed. Shrugging, he wandered toward the front door and out into the corridor. Faintly, Zuko heard him knock on another resident's door and greet them warmly.

Iroh had always been good at this. Even when Zuko was a small boy, he was enthralled how Iroh had this inescapable way of working  _people_. Even after his eventual defeat at the first siege of Ba Sing Se, he commanded incredible respect among the commonfolk and the enlisted ranks for his wise and amenable disposition. Troops loved him. Zuko had never really understood why his father and the other elites rejected him so.

 _Not the only thing I don't understand about Father_. Fire Lord Ozai ruled everything in his life with a combination of ironclad will and unfaltering bloodline; what his sheer domineering character couldn't command his birthright could. The Fire Nation had an odd fixation with one's lineage, far more so than any of the other tribes supposedly did. Apparently the Air Nomads largely rejected notions of parenthood at all, concentration on a collective existence.  _No wonder they're all gone._

Zuko struggled long and heard with Ozai's way of life. Perhaps because his mother was such an influence over him, Zuko had always had the nagging feeling that the way the Fire Lord conducted himself was not only brutal but fundamentally morally inept. He challenged Ozai on that very point only once. He learned the folly of disputing the Fire Lord in no uncertain terms that day.

"I borrowed some from our neighbour, such lovely people. It's amazing how people are so welcoming and generous in this city," Iroh said as he wandered back into their apartment, advancing on the stove and lighting the fire. Zuko had to admit it, people in Ba Sing Se seemed generally more comfortable with gestures of kindness than he was used to back home. Then again, did he really know what the people were actually like? Of course he didn't.

A momentary shuffle out the window caught Zuko's attention. It was barely more than a glint of metal, probably a reflection of something in the moon's hesitant gaze, but it definitely moved. Zuko peered at the balconies that towered above their flat to the side, wondering if another movement might make itself known. Quickly scanning the immediate area bore no fruit so he let it go, every so often glancing out the window into the night.

Maybe he was being paranoid but in a city like this paranoia was no bad thing.

* * *

 

 _That was fucking close_.

Sokka's hiding spot was perfect. A good view of all the windows of Zuko and Iroh's property, close enough that he'd be able to watch them but far enough away that it would be difficult to see him in the light. However, it required him to remain balanced on one foot as crates were stacked in just the wrong way. Of course, Sokka being Sokka, he slipped.

Fortunately there was sufficient distance between his vantage point and the property to for no sound to reach the window but Zuko saw something.  _Fuck, the boomerang!_ The silvery metal must have reflected in just the right way to attract his attention. Sokka didn't dare move from his bundle on the floor. He sat there for must have been some 20 minutes waiting in silence, completely immobile out of desperate fear of being spotted.

Quite a large part him was worried he had got a little obsessed now.  _Basically just self-justified stalking now, if I'm honest_. No matter how much he told himself it was for the greater good, he knew the Dai Li wouldn't believe him and he'd end up looking like a complete and total pervert.

However, Sokka had always been taught to follow through with his actions. Even if they were questionable.

He peaked over the balcony rim. Zuko was slumped over a bowl of something while Iroh lounged in his chair, gently cradling a cup of what was almost certainly tea. It was pretty obvious that Zuko wasn't exactly pleased with his meal this evening as the grimace would be enough to give little children nightmares.  _Guess our prince hasn't adjusted to life outside of palaces yet_.

Sokka had by now crawled his way along to another spot which had no pesky boxes to impede him. This offered a better view of the other rooms than before though he could no longer see Iroh.

So far neither of them had done anything that even remotely implied evil doing. Iroh didn't even use firebending to light the stove which, though not evil, would have been a dead giveaway had anyone actually seen them. The two of them really were going all out to put up this 'new me' routine. Even when Sokka did his utmost to piss his highness off, he still couldn't get him to show himself.

It had forced Sokka to acknowledge the slim possibility that the two of them were genuinely there for 'good' reasons. He didn't pretend to know anything about Zuko and his life prior to meeting Aang; he knew only that Zuko would stop at nothing to capture the Avatar. It was the driving force behind everything Zuko had done when they had encountered one another; there had to be a reason for it. Curiously he'd never seen the Prince travelling with any form of Royal Guards. Iroh apart, most of the soldiers they'd encountered looked...well...like little more than pirates!

None of which had convinced him this little mission he'd assigned himself wasn't important. While the others searched for Appa, he'd make sure someone was always looking out for them.  _Cause I'm nice like that_.

Zuko had clearly had enough of the gentle advice and nagging his uncle had given as he stormed out of the living space and into one of the rooms, presumably his bedroom. The frustration was obvious as he slammed items around the room before settling down on his bed, head firmly within his hands. Somewhere inside, Sokka felt a teeny bit sorry for him. Whatever it was that troubled him was eating away inside.

Then, just like that, Zuko stripped his top and threw it across the room.  _Shit this got more interesting_.

Now Sokka wouldn't want to sound slutty but he'd definitely got close and personal with a few gorgeous boys in his time. Who cares if it was cause he was the chief's son or that wicked smile could charm just about anyone if it's owner was trying, all it meant was he had some experience. This, however, was something else.

Sokka had been with muscly types with no braincells. He'd been with really slim guys that made him feel surprisingly butch, he'd been with guys all the way in between that spectrum. Zuko might as well have had the Goldilocks porridge of bodies. That torso was criminal! Toned and athletic with a defined V heading down below the trousers, the etchings of packed muscles in the right places all without being overly bulky. He had the build some of the older warriors took, a swimmers figure. It was the figure of someone who required speed in equal measures to strength.

_Maybe, just maybe, I am a pervert after all._

Zuko proceeded to strip off the leg wrapping he'd been wearing. Just as before he clearly had strong, powerful legs but they remained relatively slender. It would be easy to be deceived of Zuko's prowess with the right clothes as for all intents and purposes he appeared fairly scrawny at first. Zuko positioned himself within the room and began what appeared to be something like tai chi.

Who would have thought the universe would see fit for Sokka to be treated to the view of an arguably attractive guy performing martial arts in his underwear? Yes, it was Zuko, but he couldn't help that could he?

Zuko continued to practice for what must have been 20 or 30 minutes. He'd managed to squeeze in some muscle exercises as well as his martial arts stuff in that time which seemed fairly impressive. After towelling himself down, he looked to be settling in for bed.

 _Is he...? Oh icy hells he is._ The dark undergarments lay abandoned on the floor next to the bed.  _Shit this is wrong._

Whether or not you'd have a meltdown seeing your potential enemy/rival buck naked laying on top of the bed depends largely on your personality. Oh, and whether you're meant to be looking or not, of course. Sokka was slightly panicking at this stage and yet remained transfixed at the window. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself a little...

It dawned upon the Water Tribe boy that Zuko was actually  _on_ the bed, rather than in it. He believed it was customary in the other nations to wrap oneself in a blanket or something when going to sleep so...why wasn't Zuko?

 _OH._ It seemed that exercise was not quite enough for Zuko to get rid of whatever frustrations he had. Instead he'd have to hammer it out in other ways (In any other situation Sokka would definitely laugh at his own joke there).

Sokka nearly choked when Zuko's left hand trailed down his chest, tracing against the lines of his muscles until finding it's way to the slowly growing arousal. He tentatively stroked the tip of himself, almost like he was deliberating whether to actually try to get relief or not. Within moments, he grasped his length and gave a few testing tugs.

His hidden audience had to bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering at the sight.  _Damn that boy is gifted!_ It was only a matter of time before Sokka to was rock hard and just that little bit desperate.

Zuko sped up a little, gripping a little firmer now while using his right hand to gently caress the inside of his leg. It was hard to make out but Sokka could see the Fire Prince's flushed face, bottom lip gently curled under his teeth.  _This may be the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen._ Each movement of Zuko's hand grew firmer and stronger, growing in pace as the right hand drifted slowly beneath his crotch and underneath.

_Holy shit you..._

_He's playing with his ass._ Zuko's eyes fluttered closed as he found the rim of his entrance. He pushed against himself softly, testing for resistance. Within a moment he'd pushed the tip of a finger inside, groaning softly at the slight burn that went straight to his cock. To Sokka, that might just have been the sexiest noise in the universe.

In a way it was confirmation Zuko was actually just like anyone else; at their age, it was inevitable that hormones went two places. To the temper and to the crotch; Zuko definitely had the first bit covered off so why not the second? He's only human, something the Avatar team quite often forgot.

Sokka couldn't help but gently palm at his bulge underneath his clothes, taking every shred of self control not to simply whip it out and have done with it. On balance the risk of his discovery was already extremely high so sitting and having a wank on someone else's door step  _might_ not be advisable.

Zuko's back arched a little as he pushed a little further, the pace at which he tossed himself increasing to match. The lip had been bitten further under his teeth implying he was trying his damned hardest to be quiet.  _Maybe he's noisy? Nothing better than noisy._ Each leg had parted a little giving him easier access as he searched for the right spot inside that'd finish it all in an instant.

 _There_.

Within an instant, Zuko's hips bucked toward the ceiling as he came. His mouth was wide open with silent moan, eyes fluttering as her road out his orgasm with the finger on the perfect spot.

Sokka sat back against the wall.  _Did any of that just happen_ _?_   _And did I really just sit all the way through it? Fucking hell._ Judging by the moon hanging lazily in the sky it must be getting on for midnight. Quite apart from the fact he'd just spent a good long time basically perving on their sworn enemy, he'd have to explain to them all where he'd been all day.  _Awh this just isn't going to go well_.

When he'd calmed to the point of being able to stand, he gently looked over the balcony to make sure he was clear. Zuko must have found a way to clean himself off as the candle was blown out and he lay huddled under the blankets looking fast asleep. Now was the time to move.

Sokka quietly and slowly made his way away from the balcony, down the stairs leading to the ground outside the building and crossed into the street in near silence.

Behind him, a bed sheet hanging from the balcony above rustled in the gentle breeze.


	4. Who Watches the Watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's a schemer and Sokka well...perving gets you in trouble.
> 
> Que wildcard!

_No way did that just happen_.

There was no denying that seeing Zuko like that, pent up and clearly  _horny_ , was one hell of a sight. However most people would agree that watching someone toss themselves off from a hidden crevice outside their window was morally questionable. Zuko being Sokka and the Avatar's primary enemy just added further complications.

Still...Zuko was hot. Like...really hot. That sort of absolved him, right?

"Just where the hell have you been all day?" Katara bore that look that said she wasn't messing around. Though usually tranquil, she could be pushed into a whirling tempest when angry enough. Sokka was usually the route of that rage. "We've been looking for you for hours and you just waltz in here like nothing's happened? It's the middle of the night!"

He'd not really been conscious of the walk home from the lower ring. The multitude of streets soon blurred into one aimless grey mass before he reached the middle ring whose roads and streets were all laid out logically. By that point, the route to the upper ring was a simple stretch of road. He drew no more attention than furtive glances from the guards at the ring entrances. Before long, he was home (which was just about long enough to quell that uncomfortable bulge in his trousers).

"I've been looking for Appa?"

"All day? Into the middle of the night?" Aang wasn't immediately visible, asleep perhaps. Toph sat in the corner of the room with her back against the wall, a faint smile parting her lips. It dawned on him that though his statement wasn't exactly a lie it definitely constituted a half truth. Could Toph's senses detect something as subtly nuanced as that? He sure as hell hoped not.

"That's what we're supposed to be doing, right? You guys wandered around the upper and middle rings so I thought I'd try the lower one. There are like, thousands of people that live there you know," Sokka tried his hand at moody teenager. Katara wrinkled her nose and turned away flustered.

"Fine, whatever. Did you find anything useful?" Katara slumped down on her bedspread on the floor. A bundle of blankets snored softly which could only have been Aang. Surprise surprise she was next to him.  _She thinks I don't know, pfft._

"Frankly, nope. A lead or two that might take some time to crack. Has anyone else noticed how people act really... _weird_ here huh?"

Katara nodded glumly. She too had noticed a degree of fear among the populace. People spoke with a deliberate hesitancy. There were certain topics they judiciously avoided, certain people they avoided looking at, certain paths in the city they simply would not tread. The overriding impression was that the haven of Ba Sing Se was everything but. That was without the constant shadowing buy Joo Dee; she had this amazing art at feeling just imposing enough to be annoying but not enough to be outright offensive. That sort of shadowing personality required some real skill to pull off.

"I told you guys this city sucked," Toph sighed as she spoke. "It's not just cause I hate the busy city but Ba Sing Se is...weird. Isolated. The people are like scared sheep or something."

"Do you think this is something to do with the Dai Li? Joo Dee mentioned them and there's some shady guys in black cloaks wandering around the place..."

"Could be. What did she call them? A Cultural Authority...sounds pretty vague to me," Katara pondered.

"Maybe we can find a little more out tomorrow." Sokka suggested as he slunk into one of the side rooms he'd put his sleeping pack in. Frankly he thought he'd got away pretty scott free.

"You're a shitty liar you know," Toph whispered around the corner of his door.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

The following morning did not bring Zuko any real comfort. He'd tried desperately to get a certain dark skinned water triber out of his mind throughout the exercise and subsequent 'relief' session. The last thing he needed was to indulge in a completely inconvenient and frankly unworkable crush.

Dragging himself out of bed at some point coinciding with the dawning had grown tiresome on the second or third attempt. Perversely it was slowly becoming routine, it was becoming the norm. And frankly Zuko absolutely hated that.

Almost as much as he hated eating the same dreary, mundane tasteless food which seemed so common in Ba Sing Se. But the worst thing, beyond it all, was the utter meaninglessness of it all.

Even after banishment from his home, Zuko had always believed his actions had a greater purpose. Through his only little crusade he would be helping the Fire Nation to achieve further greatness than it already had. His life from his earliest memories was defined by service to a nation; sure it came with trappings of Royalty but the duty that lifestyle required was to a calling.

Working in a tea shop was, comparatively at least, utterly meaningless. How do you adjust to the monotony of every day life?

Neither he nor Iroh spoke much in the walk from their home to the tea shop. By now the sun had bleached the skies above them to a murky shade of orange. The daily battle between the fire and the darkness took it's routine turn in favour of light. Iroh had learned to respect Zuko's complete inability to socialise early in the morning. He too often valued the contemplative quiet of the dawning.

The shop opened without incident. The regular crowd came as it always does, slowly expanding as more and more people became aware of the new resident tea master.

Around late morning, Zuko took a brief respite outside. The air was heavy in wake of spring but not oppressive; it reminded him of the climate at home.

Until now, he'd not really had an opportunity to think about what to do going forward. Once again the Avatar was within his grasp. Little more than a city separated them; he may never get a chance so opportune. The Avatar represented the key to his redemption in the eyes of his father and the upper echelons of Fire Nation society. The only thing he'd dreamed of for the last couple of years and it was ripe for the picking.

He leaned against the wall out the rear entrance, rubbing the slowly thickening frond of hair away from his face. Seizing the Avatar didn't come without it's problems. He'd have to fight his way past the water bender who, contrary to his initial belief, was remarkably capable if poorly trained. The Avatar himself fought defensively and lacked the final kill instinct but that didn't stop him being formidable. 

Zuko would have to betray the confidence of his uncle  _again_. Iroh may have greater patience than anyone Zuko had ever known, except perhaps his mother, but it would not be infinite. One day Iroh would run out of it. Zuko feared that almost more than anything else.

And then there was Sokka. Whatever feeling/attraction/etc that was going on was just a complication he could really do without.

"Well well. Who'd have thought."

Zuko startled, jumping to the side.

The figure leant against the wall of the tea shop. HIs arms were crossed firmly while he stood chewing a single stick of wheat, scowling all the while.

"Jet...I uh...hi," Zuko blushed a little. To anyone familiar with his usual confidence this would have seemed an unnatural behaviour for him.

You see, Jet thought of Zuko (or Li has he knew him) as nothing more than another victim of the war Ba Sing Se knew nothing about. Jet was one of the first people to treat Zuko with complete equality (rather than deference and/or fear) and...it was nice? Who knew whether the attention or Jet himself triggered those long dormant little buzzes inside. Did it really matter?

He hadn't seen Jet since they shared that night together before the refugee ship reached Ba Sing Se.

"I didn't take you for the serving type," Jet smirked a little. "At least not in public." Zuko blushed a little bit further.

"Work is work, it gets us by." Zuko answered honestly.

"Yeah. Not quite stealing from the rich and giving to the poor like the shipmaster is it?" There was a certain irony in the Robin Hood heroics but Jet was blissfully unaware of that.

"I guess not. Beats doing nothing I guess," Zuko shrugged. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, you know. Just scouting out the city." Jet smirked again. "I don't have any friends here besides Smellerbee and Longshot and all."

"I guess I don't count." It was a statement from Zuko rather than a command.  _Not like I give a shit anyways_.

"Were we friends?" Zuko winced a little at the venom in Jet's voice. He had a hard edge to his eyes that Zuko had never seen before.

"I dunno, were we?"

"I thought so." Silence.

Jet grunted. "Well whatever."

"What is your problem?" Zuko spat it out more on impulse than anything. He'd never admit to being a hurt by the seeming sudden change in Jet's behaviour but it was there. What they shared was little more than a fling tacked on to a friendship of convenience but clearly Zuko valued it.

"Tsh, my problem..." Jet turned away, moving to leave. "I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

Zuko reached out toward Jet and touched his arm. He could feel the other tense, fighting the urge to recoil at his contact. "Jet."

Why Zuko had reached out to stop him from leaving was unknown to him. He seriously doubted there was anything that made their former intimacy anything more than a supplement to their friendship but friendship is still important. A small quiet part of him wasn't willing to let go of one of the only 'friends' he had ever had.

Jet paused for a moment. The conflict going on just behind those dark, silent eyes hung in their air for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly he pushed against Zuko, forcing them both against the wall with Jet's arms bracing either side of Zuko's face. He was close enough he could feel Zuko's surprised and anxious breathing.

Zuko hung there unmoving. Though he felt inside Jet wouldn't harm him, there was still the enormous elephant in the room; Jet's passionate hatred for the Fire Nation. He'd never shown any sign of suspecting Zuko's true origin but he definitely felt... _different_. He felt predatory.

After what felt like eons of waiting, Jet gently pressed his lips to Zuko's cheek. "I would watch your back, Li. Who knows who'll be watching."

As quickly as he had approached, Jet turned and left leaving Zuko staring into space.

_Does he...suspect me?_

It was a valid question. Nothing he or his uncle had done since they encountered Jet would have given them away that he could remember. They'd always been so careful in pu....The Tea!  _I knew that'd bite us in the ass at some point_.Zuko deduced Jet must have seen Iroh firebending is tea warm in the ferry port in their arrival to Ba Sing Se.

With yet more burdens on an already troubled mind, he returned to his work. The usual set of customers and the busy lunch crowd passed smoothly, beyond that annoying girl constantly trying to get his attention. He'd considered flat out telling her he hasn't interested but decided it was hassle that wasn't worth it. The manager had made a rare appearance in the shop that afternoon, chatting to the slightly more well-to-do patrons over the new tea blends which were of course entirely his doing. Zuko again managed to refrain correcting him...but only just.

Still Sokka had been nowhere to be seen. He knew better than to think Sokka had simply forgotten to turn up so assumed Sokka must be watching from elsewhere today.

Time passed as it always does. The quiet evening allowed Zuko time to think once again.

Jet could prove to be a problem. Someone with so much anger goes looking for a way to burn it and, if he really did suspect Zuko and Iroh of being from the Fire Nation, he wouldn't back away from that so easily. They'd have to be extra careful in future to reveal absolutely nothing. Somewhere inside he regretted getting intimate with him; not least he felt... _guilty_.  _ugh_. He know Jet's feelings toward the Fire Nation, he made them obvious enough. And yet he still went ahead with it.  _Kind of a dick move, Zu._

For the moment he agreed with himself to wait for an opportunity regarding the Avatar. If something came up that would was an opportunity to good to miss then he'd take it. Until then, He'd wait and see.

As for Sokka...what the hell do you do with Sokka?

"Li, could you close up the shop front?" Zuko wasn't even aware of the time. A small twinge of guilt lead him to wonder how useful he'd actually been that day. Still, Iroh never complained.

Within minutes, another day was done.

* * *

 

"Jet? Really?"

Sokka had managed to find himself an excellent vantage point underneath one of the few trees near the tea shop. The middle and upper rings of the city were awash with great varieties of fauna but the lower levels were lacking. He lay there, seemingly relaxing in the shade on what was a beautifully sunny day.

The arrival of Jet had been an unexpected development. The Avatar team's brief relationship with him had ended very much badly; though his actions toward the innocent villagers could be explained they could definitely not be justified. He thought Katara had a bit of a thing for Jet but who could tell.

 _Holy fucking shit_. Jet kissed him. Did he kiss him? It was difficult to tell from that angle but it definitely looked like it.  _No way. No way no way no way._ Jet kissed Zuko and Zuko didn't turn him to molten human.

Zuko likes guys.

You know those moments in life when a revelation hits you hard enough it sort of destroys your grip on reality? This was a moment like that for Sokka.  _Icy hells Zuko is gay. The Prince of the Fire Nation is gay._ The political ramifications were enormous let alone the personal ones. He couldn't remember anyone of any prominence in the history of the Water Tribes that swung his way not that anyone really cared. How would the Fire Nation treat it? Surely a society known for its traditionalism would utterly reject it.

 _Maybe that's why he's not at home with his family._ Sokka had no idea whether it was relevant or not but it made some sense.  _Shit. As if I didn't crush over him enough_.

Jet stormed away wearing a face of fury and indignation leaving Zuko looking...well..confused, actually. The Fire Prince stared into the distance after Jet. After a time, he retreated away into the restaurant.

Frankly the rest of the day went fairly slowly. The girl that kept hanging around the place showed up, a few recognisable faces from his first visit. Evening came and passed.

It gave Sokka an opportunity to actually get control over the racing torrent of thoughts in his head. Straight after he'd found out, the first thoughts were decidedly  _not_ appropriate. He had to admit that his little crush on the Fire Prince was quite a lot less little than he had at first admitted to.  _It's cool. Nothing will ever happen. Just...gotta get on with stuff._

Following Iroh and Zuko home proved easy enough. Zuko looked more skittish than before, glancing around him and at the taller buildings more then before. Perhaps Jet had him worried. _Asshole freaks me out._

They appeared to follow a similar evening routine as yesterday. Some food, Iroh chatting away to Zuko while the youth remained stoically silent. Occasional grunts and single word responses were all the elder fire bender appeared to be getting.

Sokka felt braver today. He had concealed himself closer to the property and on the same level as their apartment. A large box sheathed on netting served as an ideal place to hide while retaining a view of the property.

 _You two are remarkably good at the innocent act._ To anyone not more experienced they were simply an old man and a young relative getting on by. The only thing that gave them away was the telltale amber glow of their eyes; you can hardly prosecute someone for their eye colour.

_I wonder if you actually believe this little story you've spun yourself. You’re doing good at convincing people. Hells, even I am beginning to wonder._

Zuko briefly came outside into the courtyard to fill two large pales full of water. Once back inside, Sokka could see him boiling the water on the stove; he found himself surprised Zuko had the wherewithal to refrain from firebending the water warm though it made sense. Should anyone (ahem, Like Sokka) be watching from outside then they'd spot it almost immediately.

The two pales of water seemed sufficient to fill up a tin bathtub Zuko had moved into his room earlier, at least enough that it would cover some of his body.

 _Icy hells_. Sokka caught his breath before he could groan; Zuko pulled away his clothes in easy simple motions leaving the sculpted body in full view of the window.  _Sheesh doesn't he think about neighbours? Body confident asshole._

Zuko lowered himself into the water, seeming to barely take any notice of it being burning hot only moments earlier.  _Fire Nation, tsh._ For the first time, Sokka saw him looking almost relaxed. Well. No. Calmer than usual at any rate. Though Sokka couldn't see anything particularly untoward, he could see the rapidly growing mess of hair and those eyes closed idly. Anyone would think Zuko was asleep.

 _What the hell am I doing?_   _You keep telling yourself you're protecting the team by watching Zuko and Iroh. It's bullshit, isn't it Sokka._ Yeah. It probably was.

A stone knocked from the ledge above him. He quickly looked up, shifting further under the canopy of netting that shielded him from prying eyes. There was no sign of anything or anyone there but he swore there was the faintest slip of fabric at the edge of his vision as he looked up.  _Who'd come looking though? Would one of the guys have followed him? The Dai Li maybe?_

 _Who are the following, me or Zuko?_ Sokka panicked. He looked for obvious signs of movement around them but could find none; his escape route was essentially across the courtyard right in front of Zuko and Iroh's building.  _This is bad_.

Sokka turned back toward the bathroom to find Zuko gone.  _Shit. He must have heard the noise._ Sokka made a move to shift out of the netting; since Zuko wasn't looking this was about the right time to make his move.

That was, right before a firm hand pulled him from the netting and threw him across the courtyard. Sokka landed against the wall with a heavy thud. He gasped for breath, winded by the impact, unable to look up toward his assailant.

"You."  _Oh fuck_.

Regaining his composure enough to glance upward he saw what he was seriously hoping he wouldn't.

Zuko stood with his arms folded in nothing but a towel, hastily tied around his waist.

"Oh uh...hi Zuko," Sokka giggled nervously.  _He's wearing virtually fucking nothing, holy shit._ He could feel his cheeks burning a deep shade of red.

"What are you doing?" Zuko didn't exactly sound  _angry_ but there was a definite edge.

"Uh, well, you know..." Sokka really had no idea how to even begin to explain it. Sure he took this 'watchman' job seriously but this crossed a line didn't it?

"No, I don't. Perhaps you'd like to explain it to me," Zuko paced toward him slowly, arms not moving from their crossed position.

"Look Zuko, I'm gonna level with you on thi...eek," Zuko stood no more than a pace away from Sokka who was, for all intents and purposes, trying to merge with the wall behind them. A distinctly uncomfortable constraining feeling in his underwear reminded him that Zuko was right fucking there and he was essentially naked and _icy hells please don't notice._ "You got me. Spy Sokka keeping watch, told you i'd keep an eye on you. But yeah, I totally get I crossed a line or whatever so I'm just gonna get gone and hopefully never speak of this again." Sokka made a motion to the side but was halted by Zuko's powerful arm clamping tightly on him.

"Crossed a line?" Zuko smirked with a knowing shit eating grin and  _oh no_. "Is that why you can't stand up properly?"  _He saw it._

Sokka stayed silent. He was totally out of wise crack comments though the last 10 minutes had been waaaaay below his usual standard.

Zuko on the other hand felt a surge of power. He felt at last he had something to fight back against this irritating water triber; all those smartass comments and now Zuko had him trapped and over a barrel.  _Over a barrel huh._ When he had decided to wait for an opportunity to make his move, he didn't realise it would take  _this_ form. Still Sokka was easy on the eye; who would complain if he had a little fun on the journey to the Avatar?

To both their surprise, he braced Sokka against the wall and kissed him roughly.

 _Well. Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what comes next boys and girls


	5. For one night only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for you filthy lot.

Sokka short circuited.  _Is this really happening?_

Zuko, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, the Avatar's most persistent enemy and the possessor of a frankly  _criminal_ body had him pressed to a wall lip against lip. Sokka couldn't help but moan at the strength of contact, giving in to passion a moment later and kissing back just as firmly. Zuko braced his arms against the wall behind them and pushed his almost naked frame against the slighter Water Triber.

Sokka felt an incredible heat; Zuko radiated a burning warmth against Sokkas comparatively cold body. It was the kind of fireglow warmth he and his family had huddled around back home but in human form.

He ran his arm against Zuko's, tracing against his pale skin. Before he even realised he'd hooked his other arm around Zuko and pulled him firmly chest to chest. He could feel Zuko smirk slightly as they crashed mouth against mouth.  _Smug prick_. For a short while each battled for control and dominance like it were a game before Sokka felt himself give way to the more insistent partner. He shuddered at a new intrusion pressing against his groin. Zuko's budding firmness felt both dangerous and fucking delicious as it pushed against Sokka's crotch.

Sokka broke free from the other's embrace, panting. "Maybe we should...uh..."

"Up the crates, they're just below my window," Zuko began to climb his way upwards against a set of storage crates lined up next to the building with Sokka in tow. This would have been a perfect opportunity to escape but something compelled him to follow. The last step into the room was a little far to reach for Sokka but Zuko, in a surprising show of care, leaned outward to pull Sokka upwards. It was a little faster and more forceful than Sokka had anticipated and he lost his footing as he stood on the sill.

Sokka fell through the window landing on top of Zuko who had  _definitely_ orchestrated that little happenstance. Zuko pulled Sokka down toward him to meet again in a fiery embrace. If he was going to fight dirty then Sokka would have absolutely no qualms about doing the same, pinning Zuko's hands down to the floor and rolling his hips against the boys now proud crotch.

That got a reaction. Zuko arched his back slightly and moaned softly into Sokka's lips, fighting against Sokka's grip on his hands. Sokka pulled away from Zuko's fierce kiss and looked down, smirking.

"What?" Zuko halted for a moment to look up at the other boy.

"Just...surprised. I mean this...you..me.."

"Which bit, the 'I like men' bit or the fact you're two sheets of cloth away from riding me," To accentuate his point, Zuko thrust upward at that moment making another groan spill from Sokka's lips.

"Both? I'll go with both." Sokka leaned forward and gently bit along Zuko's neckline, alternating from gentle nibbles to tender kisses against Zuko's skin. He was tender and almost affectionate; definitely not what Zuko had predicted or wanted. He took the momentary lull as his opportunity, forcing Sokka upwards and turning him over. He took each hand in his own and pinned them next to Sokkas head, Sokka's legs forced to bend around Zuko's waist.

"Better. You look so much better under me," Zuko pushed his lips against Sokkas again with the same ferocity as before, timing each thrust with his tongue to coincide with a new advance with his clothed erection. Sokka whined under the pressure but couldn't deny he fucking  _loved_ this rough treatment. Zuko paused only to strip Sokka of his top, exposing the bare chest underneath.

Sokka wasn't as strong or as athletic as Zuko but he was in good shape. Slender with the faint cuttings of defined muscles beneath, framing his dark skin. Zuko leaned further forward and bit against Sokka's exposed nipple, toying with it between grating teeth. The water tribe boy arched into it, moaning louder than before. Zuko reached over with a hand and pressed it firmly on Sokkas mouth to stifle the groan.

"Shhh, My uncle is still here," Zuko bit a little harder against Sokka's nipple. "Can you be quiet for me?"

Sokka might well have died at the tone in Zuko's voice. It commanded authority and respect and was so fucking hot. He nodded, gulping a little in an attempt to repress a moan at Zuko's attack on his body. He bit marks all the way down his chest, leaving a few to bruise slightly.

Zuko smirked.  _Perfect_. It felt natural to be in command whether it was a legion or the boy beneath him. He trailed his ministrations down to Sokka's stomach, leaving little marks against the sensitive spots at his side. But the real prize lay below.

"ahh...Shit," Sokka tried his best to remain quiet as Zuko's hand teased underneath the rim of his underwear at the now painfully hard contents. Though he was loathe to do it simply because Zuko had told him to, the last thing he wanted was to try and explain this to Zuko's uncle. Zuko wasn't about to make it easy for him however.

Zuko used his legs to slide the towel free. It was the first time Sokka had seen him bare up close. He couldn't help but notice that through a combination of trimming and a well kept physique, Zuko's cock looked pretty darn big.Not that he was complaining. Not at all.

The First Nation Prince wasted no time in stripping Sokka of his remaining clothes and underwear, leaving him completely exposed underneath him. He ground erection to erection, stifling a moan in Sokka's throat with a firm kiss.

Zuko paused to run his hands down Sokka's sides making him shiver. Zuko found the permanent blush burning on Sokka's cheeks and his sensitivity to the slightest touch absolutely mesmerising. Jet had fought him for control and made their intimacy something of a game, a battle of wills until he finally gave in to the other's willpower. Sokka though was like putty in his hands; mouldable and flexible to what Zuko desired. It was  _perfect_.

He took Sokka's length into his hand, stroking slowly from tip to base. Enough stimulation to keep him squirming but nowhere near enough to bring him any form of relief.

"You're a fucking tease," Sokka groaned, gently trying to push against the grip on his length.

"You seem to like it." Zuko gently moved his mouth down to Sokka's cock, breath ghosting over it's surface and making him quiver softly. Zuko brushed the tip of his tongue against it. He danced over the surface from the base to tip as gently as he could driving Sokka completely and utterly wild as he did it. Finally, he took his entire length inside.

Sokka gently thrust against the warmth cause icy hells it felt amazing. Zuko glared at him and pinned his hips down against the floor. "Come on, Zuko, don't be...ah...don't be a prick." The pressure against his thigh grew a little firmer in a silent reminder of who was in charge. Zuko ran his tongue up and down Sokka's cock as he enveloped it in his warmth. It was enough to drive the water tribe boy crazy.

Zuko loved this. He loved extracting every sound, movement and cry of pleasure from his partner. It was a combination of a desire to please and proof he was something of an expert. You learn some things when you spend years at sea while stuck on a ship full of sailors.

"Zuko..." The Fire Nation boy shuddered at the desire dripping from Sokka's voice. 

"Who'd have thought you'd look so amazing, panting and desperate." Zuko wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular but Sokka heard every word. It made him tingle down his spine, pushing up against Zuko's mouth and bouncing from the back of his throat. Zuko choked a little before forcing Sokka back down, swinging his hip over the top of Sokka's prone body. Now each of them had their face to the other's hips.

The invitation for Sokka to return the favour was far too good to pass up. He was far less interested in teasing than Zuko, preferring to get to the action straight away. He swallowed Zuko's cock down to his balls first time making the Prince gasp and moan out (which felt AMAZING around Sokka's, just so you know). Zuko began to thrust in and out gently. He rocked against the wall of Sokka's throat who took every inch without complaint or noise.

 "Shit...you're too good at this waterboy," Zuko continued slow, gentle teases against Sokka's length while the other worked Zuko furiously. The praise only drove Sokka to work a little harder; the power he had to get Zuko to unravel was worth every bit of jaw ache.

Zuko began to grunt slightly as Sokka worked him. He could feel a familiar pool of euphoric heat deep in his stomach as an orgasm began to build. However, Zuko had other ideas and there was no way he was going to finish just there. This might be a one time opportunity. Suddenly he pulled himself from Sokka, leaving the other pouting with a loss of contact.

"What the..."

Zuko gestured for Sokka to follow him as he sat upon the bed. "Kneel in front of me, facing the door." Sokka followed the command exactly, blushing down to his neck at being so exposed in front of his companion. Zuko moved to his knees and firmly pushed Sokka onto all fours in front of him. "Now...be still and quiet for me." Zuko liked this part best of all. He leaned forward and gently ghosted his tongue against the bare skin just above Sokka's vulnerable opening.

Sokka bit down on the bed covers to stifle the filthy moan that escaped him. No one had ever done this to him before; it made him feel hypersensitive and acutely aware of every pinprick touch as Zuko edged ever closer. Zuko used the tip of his finger to tease against Sokka's hole before lapping at it, tracing against the unmarked folds muscle.

"Zu..ko...shit, that feels amazing," Sokka gasped out, arching his back involuntarily. Zuko worked the tip of his tongue a little further with each gentle thrust earning more frantically muffled whimpers from the boy ahead of him. Sokka descended into gelatinous pleasure, feeling heavy and weak at the all consuming sparks down his nerves.

Zuko paused momentarily to open a draw to his side, bringing out a small vial of liquid. He coated one finger with the oil and gently rubbed it against Sokka's relaxed hole before pushing in. At first, the ring of muscle resisted but the firm pressure Zuko applied passed it before long. Sokka whined into the contact, savouring that familiar burning feeling. He'd never actually gone this far before with someone else but had practised on his own once or twice. Zuko was at once firmer and yet more skilful than he'd ever been, quickly going to two fingers to keep that burn going just enough for Sokka to notice it.

"Fuck! There..."  _Found it_ Zuko thought to himself. He gently traced his two fingers against that bundle of nerves inside the water tribe boy. Sokka's legs shuddered at the intense feeling of it blurring his senses. He was vaguely aware of how fucked out and filthy he must have looked but it didn't matter. This was way too amazing to care.

Zuko kept himself going with his left palm, ensuring he remained bolt upright while he scissored gently inside Sokka. When he felt the time was right, a third finger was added. This burned Sokka a bit more than before and verged on being the unpleasant side of painful but it passed as he relaxed and opened. He found himself pushing back against the fingers inside him. Still it didn't feel like enough.

"Zuko..."

"What do you want?" Sokka turned back and locked eyes with Zuko. The Fire Nation Prince looked at him fiercely, both eyes incandescent gold in the dark of night.

"I should...think...that's obvious," Sokka retorted back.

"Say it. I need to know you want it." Sokka groaned as Zuko pushed against that spot inside him again.

"F...fuck me. Icy hells Zuko, I need it," Sokka panted. He wanted this; who gave a shit it was his virginity, it was his to give away however he chose. Zuko was making him delirious with need right now and he wouldn't be satisfied with anything else.

He felt Zuko shift behind him. He whined at the empty feeling when Zuko pulled his fingers free, pushing back against the air. Within moments Zuko was there behind him, pressing his oiled up erection against Sokka's desperate entrance. He hung there for a moment simply pressing against Sokka's rim.

"Zuko!" Sokka was about ready to cry at the ovestimulation.

"Work for it; push back on me and show me how bad you need it." Zuko sounded so fucking smug but Sokka was far too past it to even care.

He pushed his ass backwards, moaning softly at the feeling of Zuko's length sliding into him. Though Zuko had oiled himself up before hand, no amount of lubricant or prep would prepare Sokka for the size difference between the fingers and Zuko's cock. Sokka forced himself backwards right on the very edge between pleasurable and painful until Zuko was seated fully inside him. He felt  _full._ Being so stretched out and open for Zuko felt.... _amazing_.

Zuko was conscious of his size and felt the stretch the instant Sokka pushed himself on top of his cock. Every fibre of his being wanted to fuck the boy in earnest but he knew if he went too hard he'd hurt him. He gently ran his hands up and down Sokka's back to encourage him to relax.  _This lad is...too much. Too fucking much_.

"Zuko, move." For the first time Sokka sounded commanding and Zuko was all to happy to oblige. At first he thrust gently, moving slightly in and out to get Sokka used to the feeling. He drew out new soft whimpers with every thrust. Slowly Zuko began to speed up as he carded his hand through Sokka's hair. The wolf-tail remained in place but an easy target to pull on; Zuko tugged softly as he pushed harder and faster into Sokka's hole.

"You...feel amazing," Sokka gasped out as he pushed back in time with Zuko's thrusts. The feeling of Zuko's cock inside him was almost too much but he craved that feeling of losing control, craved the feeling of ecstasy that seemed within grasp.

"Sokka..." Zuko grunted softly as Sokka clenched, gripping Zuko's cock as it brushed its way in and out. Zuko changed his angle slightly and fired another heavy thrust inside.

Sokka cried out, enough that Zuko quickly snapped his hand in front of his mouth. Zuko fucked into him firmer and harder knowing he'd found the right spot. "So good for me." Zuko whispered as he leaned against Sokka's back, pistoning his hip into that spot again and again. The assault had Sokka's eyes rolling; It felt simultaneously too much and better than anything in the world. "So tight and perfect." He felt himself flutter at Zuko's lust-drunk compliments and clenched a little more, earning another drawn out moan from the Fire Prince.

"Zuko, shit...I don't know how long I can hold out." Sokka bit his arm after speaking as his companion hit home with a particularly savage thrust.

"You cum when I say you can, not before."  _Ughhh shit._

"But...Zu.." Zuko pulled all the way out and shoved back in firmly to silence the water triber.

"When..I..Say." He fucked into Sokka much faster and violently before, rocking the bed in the process. He was close now as he felt that familiar pool deep in his stomach liven up again. Chasing that orgasm down forced him to pound into Sokka's now wet hole harder still. "Shit...close."

Sokka was mere moments from losing it completely. The feeling of Zuko's monstrous cock assaulting that point inside him was too much, another few thrusts and it'd be all over. "Zuko!"

"Do it!" The command was enough to have Sokka's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He moaned loudly into the bed sheets below them, feeling himself cumming a little bit more with every push against that spot from Zuko behind him. This was the first time he'd ever managed to cum from anything in him and fuck it was the most intense orgasm in the world. Unable to open his eyes he only saw stars bouncing off the inside of his eyelids. His unintentional clenching hit the spot for Zuko who bit down hard on Sokka's shoulder when he finally reached his own climax. Through his now unsteady thrusts and Sokka's tightening ass, he pumped spurt after spurt inside. It felt like his orgasm lasted for eternity but eventually he slumped forward on top of Sokka who fell forward onto the bed.

They lay there for a few minutes while panting out the come down. Neither of them felt prepared to move both due to the warmth of the other next to them and the mess that would ensue. Sokka could have sworn Zuko placed the gentlest kiss to his neckline before he decided it was finished.

He pulled himself, now soft, out of Sokka leaving a trail of his semen dripping down his cheek. Something stirred within the Fire Prince at the sight of it; knowing it was the result of  _his_ actions that left Sokka in such a state made him...proud. It felt almost like he was possessive. That he had staked his claim to the boy laying out on the bed. Without speaking he pulled a towel from the laundry pile and threw it at Sokka to clean himself with.

"So uh...are we gonna talk about that or?" Sokka gingerly cleaned himself front and back with the towel. The post-coital glow set his cheeks ablaze and made him struggle to stand.

"What's there to talk about?" Zuko said to him evenly. He'd deny it if anyone had been in a position to mention it but that same rosy complexion was evident against his pale face.

"Are you serious? Not to put too fine a point on it but we're supposed to be...enemies you know?" Sokka whispered tersely while picking up is clothes and pulling them on quickly.

Zuko shrugged. "You wanted it just as much as I did."  _Yes but that isn't the point._

"So what are we...like...fuck buddies or something?" Sokka looked at him with a slight pout.

Zuko huffed. "I wasn't thinking further than tonight."

"Oh...right well. Sure. I guess we can sort it out another time." Sokka turned to extricate himself via the window and the boxes but a firm hand held him back.

Zuko looked at him with a face that was...warm? Was it close to warm? Perhaps even affectionate. It was a fleeting glance but it marked a complete shift in Sokka's perception of the other. "Um. Look. I genuinely am trying to start a new life here and whatever so...a new start with you is a good step. I'm down for...another go some time." Zuko looked absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed. Somehow even that red scar on his face blushed a little further and the stammer suggested he found it difficult to talk about.

"Well...sure. I'm sure I'll see you around." It was a fragile agreement, a tentative step but it was something. Their union was fraught with danger on all sides but it was not unwelcome from either side. Sokka turned toward the Fire Nation prince and kissed his cheek, leaving him stunned into silence. A moment later, he dropped out of the window.

For Sokka, the potential danger was only part of the appeal. The truth was Zuko had caught his attention from day one back home. Though he believed there was never going to be an opportunity he didn't deny there was a strong attraction there. His little heart fluttered when he had found out earlier that day that Zuko swung as he did. Actually being able to act upon it and the inherent risks of doing so were an unbelievable turn on.

Zuko simmered for the rest of that night over the feelings churning throughout him. A healthy part of him genuinely liked Sokka and not just for looks. His personality was such a diametric opposite to his own that they somehow gelled? Having sex with him was completely and totally unplanned but it was something he sure as hell didn't regret. In the end he justified it as a way to get close to the Avatar team and to prove he really was looking for a new life out here. Whether or not either was a lie to cover up the truth didn't matter.

On a roof top overlooking the room, a silent figure shifted in the moonlight. A single stone fell from the roof onto the cobbled flaw far beneath them as the murky silhouette withdrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes! Foreshadowing, emotions, Conflicted!Zuko and shit this was fun to write.


	6. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road. Zukko is sort of inferred un-officially a thing!

_Why the fuck did I do that?_

3am Zuko is usually the most self-deprecating and tonight was no exception. He'd gone from being comfortable with his decision, silently reminiscing (and maybe knocking one out at the thought) down to existential dread after realising the levity behind his actions only a few hours before. It was 15 minutes of frank ecstasy that could potentially unravel all in Zuko's face. Amazing, passionate,  _sexy_ and debauched ecstasy it may have been but above all else it was stupid. Damn damn stupid.

Sokka posed a threat. Not in any tactical sense, Zuko could easily wipe the floor with him if he really wanted, but in a more strategic one. He'd convinced himself leading up to it that Sokka could prove to be a valuable source of information on the Avatar but that conveniently forgot the fact that the little arrangement  _works both fucking ways_. Could he trust Sokka to keep quiet?  _Hell I wouldn't keep quiet._ Sokka may have already been fully aware he was in the city but now he knew where Zuko  _lived_. He knew about Zuko's tastes which could be used against him. He knew Zuko found him attractive which is pretty much the oldest trick in the damn book to compromise the enemy. And there in lies the biggest problem of it all.

He'd stopped thinking about Sokka as the enemy.

For that moment of weakness he allowed himself to indulge in passion. He'd allowed himself to let someone into the emotional fortress that was Zuko. He'd actually stopped detesting the Water Triber. He'd allowed himself to go  _soft_.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself it was simple biology at play, it just didn't wash. Sokka was not Fire Nation; every inch of his upbringing told him to believe that made him inferior. The world required liberation by the Fire Nation in order to usher in culture, art, technological understanding and peace. That was the right of the Fire Nation; to rule and bring prosperity to all. That was his birthright. And he'd let himself be manipulated by the physical charms of one teenager from the Water Tribe. How much had he still to learn at the art of leadership if he could lose himself to carnal desire simply by looking at one hot guy.

It was this moment that his mind choose to flood his conscious senses with images of the aforementioned teenager. The way those cheeks flushed at Zuko's advances. The way he crumpled under his searing touch. The way he keened when Zuko tasted him and teased, rendering him into a begging mess. Sokka was delicious,  _responsive_ and Zuko burned with the need to extract every. little. noise.

 _But you can't!_   _It's too big a risk._

_Psh, screw risk. Enjoy yourself for once in your miserable life._

_Maybe I can make my life less miserable if I stop making stupid fucked up choices._

_Or maybe you've denied yourself enjoyment? Lighten up for a bit._

The internal monologue continued for much of the night. Missing out on sleep was no unusual thing for him but usually he'd at least be able to meet a meditative state. No such luck here. His thoughts were frantic and all consuming, keeping him awake to the early hours of the morning.

"Zuko...are you alright? You look unwell," Iroh asked over breakfast.

"Just tired. Didn't sleep well." Zuko looked out the window to avoid blushing at the memories of last night.

"Perhaps you could do with something to relax before you sleep?"

"A tea blend?" Zuko didn't mean to sound so exasperated but it just came out that way. Iroh gave him a measured look as he mulled over his thoughts. "I'm not sure drinking tea before bed would be wise, that's all."

"Perhaps you are right. But I will prepare it if you require. If you are unwell, should you stay home?" As much as Zuko wanted to flop into bed and self-loathe the day away he had a duty to perform.

"It's fine. I'll be completely fine." Iroh remained unconvinced.

Ba Sing Se's summer felt like it had finally come with the first truly warm day since they had arrived. For the first time since his banishment from the Fire kingdom, Zuko felt something akin to the burning heat of home. It wasn't the same of course; the intensity of the heat-storms back home were world famous but it was pleasant nonetheless. The sun hung in a cloudless sky, painting the usually dim buildings with light. The markets had spilled out with people who rushed to enjoy it. Children laughed and played in the streets while elderly couples strolled from bench to bench.

It felt...Happy. The first time this alien city had felt happy to Zuko.

Work passed by without incident. Once again, the Earth Kingdom girl who had become rather a regular had come in and insisted on being served by Zuko alone. The sweet bun and Jasmine tea, coupled with a generous tip as she always gave. Zuko was on the edge of breaking the news to her when her uncle decided it was an appropriate time to offer him a lunch break (winking in the process).

"Uncle, what are you doing with the eye...thing?"  _Winking Zuko. It's called winking._

"Well, I consider it an auspicious time to go for lunch, Li. There are few patrons on a day such as this as so I can manage on my own. You should enjoy some time away." Iroh tilted his head in the direction of the girl who sat awkwardly looking in their direction. "Especially if you have company."

This raised a conundrum. Zuko had silently been building the confidence to tell Iroh of his preferences for some time but never found the appropriate moment. This hardly cut it. And that expectant face Iroh had, brimming with confidence and pride. Zuko knew at that point that Iroh was trying to do him a favour: giving him the gift of time. How could he refuse that?

"Alright." Zuko hung his apron and made a motion to head toward the door. He expected the girl to make the move toward him and, low and behold, he had been right. 

"Hey, sir. Wait up," The Earth Kingdom girl stood up and looked at him. "Could I, uh...walk with you?" Zuko schooled himself into a thin smile.

"Sure." The stepped into the heat of the outdoors. Zuko flexed under the sunlight while his spontaneous companion shied away at it. "Are you alright?" He asked her in concern after spotting her obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah. Not used to the summer sun is all. It's nice just... _hot_." Just the way Zuko liked it. "I uh...I haven't caught your name yet. Mine's Jin."

"Ah. Mine's..." Once again he found himself stumbling over his name. "I'm Li."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." She beamed warmly, eroding any visual sign of sun-triggered malaise. "You must be new here, I've not seen you working at the tea shop till a few weeks ago."

"Yes. Me and my uncle came in on a refugee ship not long ago."

"You're like me! A stranger to Ba Sing Se. it's supposed to be the jewel of the kingdom but I simply think it's  _weird,_ " She almost whispered the last bit, looking from side to side.

"I can't argue with that. Not at all like home." Hah, how little she knew.

"So is it just your uncle you came with?"

"Yes. My family are..."  _All raving lunatics that probably put you and yours in the situation you're in?_ "out of the picture." Jin assumed this meant they had passed away.

"I'm sorry."

"As am I."  _If only it were as simple as all that._

"It's just I noticed you chatting to another customer that comes in now and then that's all...Well I wondered if he was a friend." The interrogative tone was obvious; she's probing.

Zuko unintentionally paused. What was Sokka? The enemy. A militant that has fought the Fire Nation in numerous battles both with him and in the defence of the Northern Water Tribes. And yet, that wasn't the first thought that came to my mind.

"Well, he's sort of a friend." Jin nodded with an oddly resigned look on her face.

"When did you begin dating?"

Zuko took that exact moment to fall over a treestump along the path. "WHAT?!" Jin giggled.

"Sorry, I assumed you were..."

"Dating him?" Jin winked.

"So you aren't in to guys?"

"I never said that."

"Just not that guy?" Again Zuko paused, looking away in an attempt to hide the flush that crept into his cheeks. "Aha, got you."

"What is it to you, anyway?" Zuko spat back with perhaps a little more venom than was entirely necessary. Usually this would have most people backing off but not Jin. The girl had confident charm down to a tee.

"Well, I have to be honest, I kinda fancied you and silently hoped you weren't swinging thataway." She helped him stand again, before smiling warmly at him. "But I can still use a friend, even if he's got eyes for another."

This was surreal. Zuko had been disarmed and deconstructed by some random girl in the space of a 5 minute conversation and she treated it like...it was a game? In any other time or place, he was sure he'd be offended perhaps even enraged at the brazenness Jin displayed. Here though?

"You two looked pretty tense when you last talked." She had sidled up to a cart selling a variety of warm weather foods.

"No surprise there," Zuko responded darkly.

"Trouble in paradise?" He considered for a moment whether to actually talk about this or not. The notion of really letting himself go in front of a complete stranger was ludicrous but perhaps it was actually the best option. What did she have to gain? She was the only person of all those he had any contact with not part of the war at large. She was the only bystander who appeared to give a damn.  _What the hell?_

"We ah...I'm not sure he or I are ready for a relationship. It could cause trouble with our respective circles..." He paused several times over the words as he thought of the best way to word it. He decided the fewer details the better was best in this case.

"Not accepting families? Such a shame. The laws are clear and have been for years. We aren't like the stuffy Fire Nation. You know they banned same sex stuff a few years ago?" Zuko was unaware but not surprised. His father was an  _old fashioned_ type. He'd of course be ignorant of the near millennia of acceptance in the state if it didn't fit with the narrative he had in his head. "Anyway, whats the deal then?"

"We have been...intimate. And I suspect will be again." Jin giggled.

"Naughty boys, sneaking under mum and dads noses huh? So whats the problem?"

"I don't know what our relationship means. Whether to continue, what nature it should follow...I'm clueless." That at least was no lie. Zuko was entirely hopeless at this. Jin considered as she slurped on some strange food stuff on a stick.

"Don't label it. If you're at it in bed but don't want commitment then just...go with the flow," She shrugged. Zuko considered this for a moment.

"You think that would work?"

"Well I don't know him and how he thinks but what's there to lose?" A hell of a lot, actually. However it was a sign of Zuko's rapid change in priorities that his 'duty' as his father would have put it quickly came up second fiddle.

"Perhaps."

"Give it a shot. You never know what you might get out of it!" She turned at him and winked dramatically. Maybe having a friend, however fleeting, wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

 

 

The first real problem, apart from the blender of emotions swirling around inside Sokka's head, was his now decidedly suspicious big sister. Katara knew something was up. And that was a dangerous circumstance for anyone.

When Sokka returned home late again, Toph and Aang had greeted him normally. He was pretty sure Aang was oblivious to everything as he usually was. Toph, teasing little shit, remained tight lipped about whatever she'd hinted the night before.

Katara however looked at him narrowly and didn't say a word. The weight of her glare felt like a tangible force against his back as he pottered around their home, putting stuff away and gathering some food. He thought the best tactic was to ignore it and let her work out whatever it was that bothered her.  _Like that'd ever work._

"Sokka, we need to talk." He felt himself being dragged out of the room and through the panel doors into the garden space at the back of the property. It was small but neatly organised with arranged flowers and pathways all circling toward a small pond in the centre. He recognised a few unusual flower forms from back home as well as some distinctly unusual plants that he supposed came from the mountains. Maybe even the Fire nation.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" Katara's firm stance was unwavering. She would not give up without a fight.

This was not an uncommon occurrence. A much as Sokka liked to portray the strong and powerful Alpha male stereotype, he really wasn't all that much compared to the determination of his sister. Katara was headstrong and steadfast; Sokka generally wanted everyone to get along okay. If there is one thing he had learned in his time with the Avatar, brokering any form of truce between parties is sometimes simply impossible.

An uncomfortable line of thought when it touches dangerously on his precarious fledgling relationship with Zuko. What did the Fire Nation boy want? Was Sokka simply meat for enjoyment? Did Zuko really want to find himself a new life here.

The look in his eyes when Sokka left him looked almost tender and vulnerable. It was not something he'd ever expected to see on the face of the enemy, especially not a Fire Nation Royal. The things it did to his heartstrings also came as a shock.

He couldn't shake that nagging feeling in his head that Zuko was simply waiting for the right moment to betray them. To betray  _him_. Zuko's determination to seize the Avatar was almost the only constant in their lives since leaving the Water Tribe lands with Aang. How could that singular purpose be so readily abandoned? Sokka expected it couldn't.

Sokka felt himself choke on the hastily planned explanation. He had it all planned out in his head but the wave of hurt echoed through him, ruining any sense of lucidity.

"I um...I told you, I'm just scouting around that's all." Katara's face hardened a little further.

"Bullshit. Tell me the real reason. I won't judge you at all."

Sokka snorted. "Like hell you won't, it's your favourite past time." Katara play slapped at his arm with the etchings of a smile curling her lips. "Okay, okay. I'll tell. I genuinely was scouting around seeing if I could get any leads. I got chatting to a guy in a tea room or whatever and..." He shrugged at her as if to say the rest was obvious.

The expected look of disapproval never came. Rather Katara seemed to visibly relax, huffing out a breath that she'd been holding for some time.

"You're ridiculous. All this cloak and dagger over a guy?" Sokka looked at her like she was entirely a different person. I mean, this was Katara right? The actual Katara?

"What?! I expected you to be all 'grrr, what about Appa, the world and all that stuff'. You know, sensible?"

"Yeah well. We aren't making much progress so now its about waiting. Any lead could be helpful, even if you have to get the information through  _other means."_

Sokka looked at her before bursting out laughing. "Was that...was that a joke? An innuendo joke? from you?" Katara feigned her offence. "Seriously though...are we okay?"

"You're sensible enough to make your own choices. Mostly." That was all she would say on the matter.

Sokka doubted very much he was sensible enough at that precise moment. What had begun as little more than a crush had quickly flared into something far more uncontrollable and it brought with it inevitable conflict.

Zuko was stunning, no way of hiding it. The way those eyes, even with the limited movement in his scarred one, glowed like paper lanterns in the darkest night skies. They wielded the brilliant golden flames of a world class Firebender like beacons warding ships out of danger at sea. The way years of meticulous training had developed a lithe but strong physique that had Sokka salivating. The way he clearly had interest in Sokka; I mean hell, being dragged into bed by the fire nation prince was pretty much the best experience ever.

But there was more than just physical connection. In that brief moment before he left, Zuko showed something different to Sokka. A vulnerability and sensitivity, perhaps even nervousness, that simply wasn't becoming of the Prince of the Fire Nation. Sokka thought he looked concerned. Embarrassed. Maybe even scared. Over what, he couldn't say.

However it represented hope. Maybe Zuko isn't the fire breathing monster he's supposed to be.  _Well dad, you did say the Fire Nation aren't always evil_.

The following day Sokka had come to the conclusion they needed to talk. Whatever this little arrangement was needed definition lest it be a risk to everyone.

The tea shop seemed remarkably quiet that morning. The weather had taken a rapid turn for the worse with the beaming sunshine of the previous day broken up with dark clouds. Rain loomed though, by the time Sokka reached the tea shop, it had been nothing more than a threat hanging above them.

Sokka sat himself in the spot he'd always sat, right near the doorway. It was a great place to survey the rest of the room and keep an eye on the serving area from a distance.

His breath hitched when Zuko wandered out of the back room.  _Is he...smiling?_

Zuko was. It was only the faintest twinge of a smile on his lips and the slightest softening of his brow but for someone so resolutely stoic it was dramatic. All of his features from the high cheekbones, slender neck and permanent scar seemed softened somehow.

When he spotted Sokka sat in the room he didn't react badly as expected. In fact he seemed to blush a little. While those features hardened and the smile diminished, it wasn't replaced with anything bad.

'Zu...uh. Li, could we talk?" Zuko looked at him with a contemplative look on his face. After a time, he bowed his head in silence and hurried off to tend the shop.

Sokka lost track of time watching him work. Zuko was meticulous and thorough, moving from table to table with polished efficiency. Occasionally a fleeting glance was cast in Sokka's direction as the Water Triber cradled the tea Zuko had brought him earlier.

He realised he'd lost track of time when Zuko grasped his arm and yanked him from the seat (much to the amusement of Jin who had wandered in). They marched outside and around the back of the building, taking care make sure they were in private.

"What is it?" Zuko stood with his arms crossed, staring intently at Sokka.

Sokka signed;  _Here goes nothing_. "We need to talk about last night. About...this." The last word he paired with a grandiose arm movement. Zuko remained unreadable.

"Perhaps you're right."

"What are we doing Zuko?" Zuko's expression softened a little and he huffed.

"I don't know. I'm...conflicted about it."

"Conflicted?" Sokka totally didn't intend to squeak that out (that little Fire shit with that smirk). Sokka couldn't help but fleetingly imagine something more than just sex; something more emotional and deep.  _Forget it, push it back._

"The conflict of interest between us is obvious, surely."  _Oh. just that._

"Yeah But then you said yourself you're trying to start afresh right?"

"Right."

"Look. I don't even want to know what Aang and Katara are going to say if/when they find out about this but that's my problem," Sokka stepped forward and placed his hand gently against Zuko's shoulder. Zuko seemed to tense; feeling an unfamiliar electricity bubbling beneath the palm of the Water Triber's hand. "Last night was amazing. You seemed to enjoy yourself as well."  _He's cute when he blushes_. "This stuff about the new life...honestly, the jury is still out but I'm willing to believe you for now. As for us I'm cool just keeping it casual, no commitments. See where it goes." Sokka could feel his cheek burning with the inference, comforted only by an equal shade on Zuko's face.

"You mean...go with the flow?"

"Great way to put it."

After all the worrying since Jin's conversation, Sokka had blurted out and suggested it before he did. Zuko felt a little stupid to have been worried. If Sokka was happy and content to make a vague step toward one another then so was he, no matter how much the logical side of him questioned it. He  _wanted_ this.

Maybe being a little selfish isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"so um...how does this...work?"

Sokka's jaw dropped. "What do you mean, how does it work?"

"Um...are there rules or things we can't do or..." Zuko seemed to blush a little more with every word. Clearly he lead a sheltered life compared to Sokka, no surprise given his nobility. It hadn't even occurred to Sokka that he'd be this  _awkward_. There was a lot of him that thought the nervous and awkward Zuko was pretty. Damn. Cute.

"No rules. We do what we feel like and when we feel like it. Wanna go again? Sure. Wanna just talk, thats cool. Moonlit strolls through gardens, I'll tease the shit out of you but it's all good with me," Sokka put his best calm, commanding voice despite being overcome with sudden onset nerves.

"Well. Alright," Zuko sighed out calmly. "In that case...would you uh...like." That same heat burned in his cheeks as he turned away, gently rubbing against his arm. "Same time tonight, same place." He quickly left without waiting for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right ladies and gents. I'm thinking we're gonna start progressing toward Jet's arrest, Lake Laogai and then on to the fall of Ba Sing Se soon. I'm going to try a few gooey wake ups with Zuko/Sokka to ramp up the feelings as well as deal with each of the big plot points in turn.
> 
> prepare for broken hearts and angst. It's a coming!


	7. In the Pale Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. Life has been a bit of a whirlwind and I've been seriously struggling with writers block.
> 
> Anyway. I feel there should be some fleeting fluff coming in here before it all gets complicated.
> 
> I have proofread but I did it while trying to finish revising so....it could be terrible.

If anyone asked, this was not a date  _thank you very much._

At least that was what Zuko had been telling himself. Whether or not it was true was irrelevant; it was Zuko's story and he was sure as hell sticking to it. Sokka had the grace to disappear off at that point leaving the now flustered Fire Nation prince with the image of his companion's blushing grin as Zuko asked to meet him tonight. He just  _knew_ Sokka would be shooting him pointed looks all afternoon and that was honestly just not something he could deal with.

Accepting that this little 'thing' with Sokka was actually happening was enough of a hill to climb. Acknowledging and accepting any form of cute gestures might as well have been a mountain.

Yet the warm look of elation Sokka gave when Zuko had accepted their new found status (if you could even call it that) was enough to make something deep down in the pit of Zuko's stomach light up like Fireflies dancing on a springtime breeze. It felt good. Really good. It felt nice to have something other than  _purpose_ driving him forward and giving him a reason to continue being. Living for the here and now rather than living for the future seemed an alien concept but it was a welcome change.

Of course, Iroh had not failed to notice the marked change in Zuko's mood. The Prince in many ways reminded him of a volcano; even if it did not see fit to erupt, the evidence of the boiling torrent just beneath the surface always trickled outward. Unpredictable, fierce and destructive, Zuko could explode at any given moment and for often fairly mundane reasons. Yet today, the smoke usually billowing somewhere above his head was absent. He didn't snap at customers, he didn't scowl when someone ordered the ridiculously complicated rice pudding that they'd made extremely small on the menu to avoid having to make it. Even a volcano can look soft and ethereal with the right lighting. Something softened Zuko's usually harsh features down.

"You seem to be in a good mood, nephew," Iroh idly commented while preparing a batch of Oolong. Zuko promptly shot bolt upright and dropped a tea cup, desperately trying to hide the burning blush that covered his face. Iroh smirked to himself sagely.

"Do I?" Zuko tried, and completely failed, to act cool. Instead his voice was at least half an octave higher than usual and  _fucking hell this is embarrassing._

"Indeed. It is good to see. I wondered if your walk with that young girl had..."

"Not really," Zuko cut him off perhaps a little quicker than needed. Though he didn't sound harsh or angry which left Iroh a little puzzled. He said nothing, allowing Zuko to feel the awkward need to fill the silence that hung between them.

"Her name's Jin. A refugee. Earth girl. She's friendly. Helped me think about things." Zuko held a lengthy pause between each uttered phrase. It was a familiar habit he had when he was uncomfortable discussing something. Iroh knew his nephew perhaps better than he knew himself; Zuko had dealt with the trauma of the last few years of his life by compartmentalising little bits of himself into tightly locked boxes. On the rare occasions he deigned to open one of those boxes and speak openly, candidly, freely it took him time to break through the locks.

"I'm glad. A wise man said 'Friends are the Family we choose for ourselves'," Iroh mused before chuckling. "Never has a more apt family than ours applied to that statement."

Zuko grunted in acknowledgement. Though Zuko and Iroh were of vastly different characters, a general disdain for the way their family operated was one common ground they had. Iroh found himself increasingly embittered by the actions of his family. Fire Lord Azulon, his and Ozai's father, had been a hard and uncompromising man. His efficient and brutal war machine had very nearly annihilated the Southern Water Tribe and succeeded in ever more daring campaigns against the Earth Kingdom; campaigns which were famous for their scorched earth policy. When he died and Ozai replaced him, Iroh had hoped for a reprieve. Instead, he had proven even more of a tyrant than his father. Zuko's disfigurement stood as testament to that.

Zuko not only had the permanent damage by his father's own hand but lived every day knowing Azula carried the same malevolence within her.

"She um..." Zuko stumbled as he blushed. "I'll be going out tonight. Might not be home till late. I'll uh...be sure to get home with enough time to rest." Silence. The pause in between them felt like a enormous chasm as it stretched on far too long for comfort. Zuko was about to ask his uncle if he was okay...

But such thoughts were banished as Iroh swept him into an enormous hug. Zuko, dumbfounded and numb,  returned it with his arms patting gently against his Uncle's side cause honestly this was easily the most  _awkward_ thing he'd done in the tea shop. In front of customers. Who were still there.

"This is a good step, nephew," Iroh said warmly as he released Zuko. "I do not believe you've ever been on a..."

"It's not a date."  _Yeah, and your mother's a flutterbat._

"An excursion with a friend," Iroh finished, feeling somewhat smug with himself for the quickly reconfigured statement. "Jin will be grateful for your company."

"Oh, It's not with...Jin," Zuko realised his protest was a little too quick but the conversation train had already left the station at that point. Iroh's curiosity clearly peaked as slid a faint sidelong smirk in Zuko's direction. "Jin just pushed me in the right direction I guess."

"Someone you've met in Ba Sing Se?"

"You could say that."

"Well he or she will enjoy their time with you. Who wouldn't?" Zuko didn't miss the inclusion of both genders. He'd been getting the feeling Iroh was close to putting it all together for some time but this was the first time he made a move toward actively acknowledging it.

Zuko chose not to respond, returning to cleaning the last few tea sets. Beyond Jin loitering with that all knowing look on her face, it had been remarkably quiet that afternoon. The onset of a rogue shower had dissuaded many from venturing out that afternoon but it fortunately cleared around the time the shops closed.

He returned to pondering what to do that evening. Part of him desperately wanted to think of Sokka as nothing more than just some fun. A way to relieve a nagging itch, to satisfy a carnal craving and nothing more.

So why did he crave more? His first thought wasn't that panting, flushed face forced into the pillow as Zuko took what he wanted; no, his first thought was of  _courting_ behaviour. Of little gestures and quiet conversations, gentle walks in picturesque gardens. He didn't even know if the Water Tribe traditionally courted in the same way Fire Nation Nobles did. What if Sokka thought it was weird?

Who was he kidding? The likelihood that Sokka actually wanted anything more than a quick fuck was infinitely small. It was on this basis that Zuko decided that Jin's suggestion of 'going with the flow' was wise. Whether they simply scratched one another's itches or they got something more from it, he wasn't going to worry about it.

That was the idea anyway.

"Um...Uncle?" Zuko bit his lip at the awkwardness of his question to follow. "What do you....what do you do? I mean...with someone."

"That would depend on what result you seek?"  _Of course it fucking does._

"Well...you know," Zuko's crimson cheeks were a dead give away.

"A moonlit stroll perhaps, preceded by a meal? There are some beautiful gardens to the western parts of the city."

It seemed terribly sickly if you asked Zuko but it seemed consistent with what the Nobles back home did. Would Sokka be inclined to agree? It was a good place to start if nothing else. He vaguely remembered seeing a large water fountain in the centre of a plaza surrounded by ornate gardens; perfect on a moonlit eve. Just like that the last vestiges of evening sunset shone through the window.  _Settled_.

Meanwhile, half a city away, Sokka was having a meltdown.

It wasn't that he was melting down at the prospect of that evening. Icy hells no, he was beyond excited for that. That Zuko actually kinda made it happen was just...insane. Brilliantly, hotly, terrifyingly insane.

No he was melting down because now he realised he had absolutely no idea what Zuko intended. Logic would suggest this was nothing more than it was before, a quick meet to get off and then be done with it. Though the heartstrings might be playing to a different song, that would be satisfying enough. Gods above, Zuko was definitely  _satisfying._

There was a small nagging part of him that hoped for something else. Maybe they could just...talk? Teasing any information from the Fire Nation boy would be a hard battle but it was so worth it. He had the look of someone that carried entire worlds upon his shoulder and Sokka wanted nothing more but to get a peak.

What would he wear? I mean...clearly Zuko was kinda  _into_ him to have pounded his brains out into a mattress but this was different. If there was even the vaguest possibility that things could take on something more than their last meet then he should dress to impress. Zuko  _is_ the Crown Prince of the fucking Fire Nation.

"Sokka, stop pacing. Your ape feet are thudding their way through my entire brain," Toph rubbed her temples firmly trying to banish a growing headache.

"But...oh gods, what am I doing?" Sokka threw his hands up dramatically before flopping down to the floor.

"Panicking over nothing?" Katara sighed.

"But it isn't nothing, it's  _important_."

"You haven't put them off by being a massive dork yet so you're off to a good start."

"When did you become such a bitch?" Katara swished her hair around her head.

"When you became awkward and teenage. Remember when you introduced Koruhn to Dad?" Sokka groaned.

"Are you ever going to stop reminding me of that?"

"He still can't look you straight in the face without blushing." Katara winked.

"I wouldn't be able to look me straight in the face without blushing."

"Are we gonna get an explanation?" Toph grinned at Katara. Their friendship took off to a rocky start but they'd bonded in their time in Ba Sing Se. Different though they were in character, they shared a lot of common ground though it took them time to discover it. Right now they each wore that conspiratorial expression like a badge of honour.

"Well, Koruhn was the son of..." Sokka threw a pillow at Katara, knocking her square in the face.

"Hell no, little sister." Katara weighed the look of genuine anguish on her brother's face against the expectant grin of Toph

"I'll tell you later."

"So Sokka what's this guy like?" Sokka had almost forgotten Aang was even there. The lack of progress in the search for Appa clearly had the Air Nomad concerned. Heavy bags sat underneath his eyes and his usually warm smile looked distant and empty. They'd consigned themselves now to a waiting game; there was nothing more to be done other than simply stand still. Clearly it was taking it's toll.

Sokka also expected Aang to disapprove of his exploits. Aang remained remarkably focused on the task at hand where previously he had been quite willing to detour. However he appeared, on the surface at least, to be supportive and coolly interested.

"Sort of...broody, contemplative type. Mysterious and distant."

"So not brainless meathead like usual?" Toph snorted into heavy giggles while Aang smirked.

"Katara!"

"It's true, Sokka. Atika?"

"That was one time." He deadpanned as he clambered into a neater tunic.

"Yeah but the one time dad walked in on you."

"Oh man, you are the unluckiest little shit ever aren't you?" Toph barely managed the huff the words before cackling again, rolling off her cushion. "What'd he do?"

"Gave me the 'talk'. It was the _worst._ "

Sokka paused after fiddling with the dark blue tunic. It was similar to the one he normally wore beyond having additional fur linings around the armless shoulders. The pattern woven into the material was designed to look like the waves of the sea, faint traces of silver and white thread creating a shimmering illusion in the blue fabric. The skin tight, flexible material he wore on his legs carried similar intricate designs woven into a dark black fabric. It was only the mid-calf high grey skin boots that ended the pattern.

This was the sort of clothing he kept for the rare visit of another Chief to their village. Though the Water Tribers had no 'royalty' as such, the families of the Chiefs were the closest thing to nobility among them. A certain expectation to uphold a level of decorum was there, even if his father mostly hated it.

"Are we talking quiet and collected cause he's playing it cool or cause he's a psycho?" 

 

"Eh, the kind you wanna break open to see what's inside." Sokka said nonchalantly as he fastened a small leather choker to his neck, replacing the usual white one.

"Ew, gross." Katara's protest alerted him to a thought he had  _totally_ not meant making him blush a deep crimson.

"Oh, hells, not like..." He placed his hand on his face while Toph sniggered to herself. "Whatever."

He paused in front of the mirror, illuminated by a hanging lantern just above him. You know what, not  _bad_ Sokka. He'd taken the liberty to carefully reshave along the flanks of his hair, pulling the longer top section into a tight trademark wolf-tail. It had been long enough since he last wore this that he'd filled out a fair bit and this thing felt  _tight_. All that did was accentuate his natural physique, underlining the areas of muscle he'd built up in surprisingly good ways. Sure, Zuko was 100 miles ahead of him but actually Sokka felt confident for once. He hadn't looked this good in years.

"Sokka, in all seriousness..." Katara came up and looked in the mirror with him, her hand placed firmly against his shoulder. "You'll do great. This looks a lot better than it did last time."

"When Chief Odan visited?"

"It was about 5 inches to big on you in every direction," They both smiled fondly at the memory. 

"I'd say you look great but, you know, can't see," Toph shrugged with a warm smile as she stood. "However you  _feel_ calmer in your walk. So I reckon you know you're looking great. So get out there and win. No excuses!"

"Bring us some good news, eh? Good luck." Even Aang was rooting for him.

Sokka could do this. He could go out and make whatever he and Zuko was work, to hell with any complications.

* * *

 

Zuko kneeled patiently at the window, eyes closed with a single candle in front of him. Though well aware of the dangers of firebending he knew if he was carefully to simply  _feel_ the candle rather than control it he'd get away with Flame Meditation. Right now, this was the only way he stood a chance in at calming his nerves.

He felt woefully unprepared for this.

The flame gently flickered slightly in time with his breathing. From any distance it would look simply like the candle had been taken by a gentle breeze, dancing to the tune of the other elements outside the window. However to Zuko it felt like an extension of his body; a conduit within which the nervous energy fizzing through him could be channeled and cast away as light and heat.

Preparations had been made. Iroh had of course insisted on disappearing off and buying something slightly more  _formal_ for Zuko rather than the usual muted brown overalls. Zuko wasn't sure the ivy green brocade edged out with muted yellow detailing really counted as 'formal' but it was better than the work overalls. After a few words of sagely advice, and Zuko narrowly avoiding Iroh's attempt to tidy up the wild and unkempt hair that now began to frame his face, Zuko had been left to wait.

Mentally Zuko had his strategy laid out. The gentle walk through the market, grab a meal on the way, reaching the water fountain at the end. Stargaze, chat, whatever. If it came to it, they could return for... _whatever_ came next.

A change in the candle drew him from his reverie.

He opened his eyes to catch the smirking form of Sokka blowing the candle out, resting his chin on the window sill after he had finished.

"I was using that." Though he sounded harsh, Zuko's soft smirk gave him away.

"I know. Uh, thanks for putting an extra box here by the way," Sokka gestured downwards. Zuko briefly nodded in acknowledgement before lifting himself up and out the window. Upon reaching the floor, the stood across from one another.

 _"...Agni_ ," Zuko muttered to himself after stealing an appraising head to toe glance at Sokka.  _How is it even fair to look that good_.

"Right back at you."  _He's doing that grin again, and holy shit._

"I said that out loud?" Zuko blushed furiously. Oh god how awkward can you make it at the first step. "Um...thank you."

"Anytime. Are we um...doing something or just standing here staring all night?"

"I haven't eaten so was thinking..."

"Sounds perfect." Zuko silently thanked whatever deity was looking over him that Sokka apparently had perception enough to realise just how  _awkward_ this all was. Sokka started walking off, only pausing to let Zuko catch up with him.

"You made an effort. With the...things." Sokka gestured to Zuko's clothing which he had largely forgotten about. "Suits you. The gold matches your eyes."

"I uh...ahm. Thanks." Zuko tried desperately to rewrite the short circuiting parts of his brain into a coherent way of responding. "You too. I mean...I mean the tunic. It's uh...different."

"Different?"

"Than the usual one."

"you actually noticed that?" Sokka shoots him a side long glance with a knowing smile.

"I made that sound creepy didn't I?" Zuko sighed.

Sokka bit back the urge to suggest this was hardly the creepiest thing he'd ever done, electing simply to go with "I'll let you off." Avoiding the whole stalking them halfway across the planet thing would  _probably_ be for the best.

The evening sunset cast lengthy orange shadows across the muted walls down the street. Couples and children filled the main thoroughfare, enjoying the first heated summer evening in what felt like an age. For both of them, Ba Sing Se became a real, living city that evening; a place where people looked and felt  _happy_. Where the love and joy that should permeate any communal place flowed through the streets like a tangible force.

"How's work?" Sokka asked after a time.

"Uh...okay? Work-like. It passes time and pays well enough. I think," Zuko shrugged. "I don't really...understand the Earth Kingdom currency. But it seems we can get by."

"You and me both. This whole damn place is weird. It's so..."

In unison, Zuko said 'cold' while Sokka said 'hot'. Each of them looked at one another for a moment before Sokka giggled and Zuko chuckled to himself.

"Guess that was to be expected huh. Where are we going anyway?"

"I have no idea what it's called. A noodle bar a few streets further. I've heard..." Zuko paused.  "It's good."

"From who?"

"A friend."

"You? A friend? This is a new development." Zuko felt slightly more aggression behind Sokka than was entirely necessary. "I suppose you really are making headway here."

"You still don't believe me?" Zuko sighed. "I guess I understand it."

Sokka looked at him. Melancholy. That was perhaps the best word he could think of to describe the Fire Nation boy. Actually, it was the face he almost always wore before. Even when 'old' Zuko was in control he never really looked...angry as such. Nor did he have the face of a rabid megalomaniac (which by all rights he should have). Zuko had a face of infinite retrospection; as if he'd assessed the quality of his life thus far and found it utterly lacking.

It triggered a sense of pity, not that he'd admit that to Zuko. Zuko wouldn't want it.

"Be fair, Zuko. I think I've got plenty of reason to doubt it."

"You're right. I don't even think I could apologise even if I tried to. It'd never be enough."

"Maybe the first step for redemption is admitting that. I'm not convinced, true. But I could be. You just have to prove it." Sokka smiled softly.

Zuko felt warm at the thought.

They found the restaurant. The entire place was open plan with only wooden sheet doors there to block the outside out, this time all of them folded out the way. Hanging lanterns of green and gold, patterned with artistic flower motifs and other rural designs. The single solid wall that lead into a hidden away kitchen area had an enormous ornate map of the four nations. Zuko was not surprised to see the volcanic islands of the Fire Nation covered with deliberately stacked shelving.

Each of them took their seats at the behest of a matronly waitress. The menu carried things neither of them had ever heard of though the noodle bar did carry a few specialities from other regions. They were sat far enough from other patrons for their words to fade into the background noise, safely able to speak freely.

"What the hell is a Boulder Broth Special?" Sokka groaned.

"I wondered the same. And the Gravel Shrimp mix? None of this sounds appetising."

"They do Fire-root ramen right? Surely that's gotta be more palatable."

"I don't see anything that immediately strikes me as...water tribe."

"I'd rather avoid eating like I'm at home. I'll try fire stuff tonight I think."

Each of them settle on the same Fire-root dish which definitely drew a curious furrowed brow from the waitress.

"How do I do it?"

Sokka paused at the question. Zuko stared at him intensely, eyes ablaze.

"Do what?"

"Prove it. Prove it to you."

"Time. There are some things you just can't do quickly," Sokka said softly. Zuko pouted which  _looked fucking adorable by the way_. 

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Not used to having to wait?"

"You'd be surprised," Zuko answered darkly. Sokka looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for further information. "I've not really had to wait for much before...before."

"Before?"

Zuko remained silent for a moment, cradling his chin with his hands. Sighing, he relented. "Before I was banished 3 or 4 years ago."

Sokka dropped his chopsticks to the table while his mouth fell open. "Wait...what?"

"You heard....I uh. It's a long story."

Before Sokka could answer, the waitress deposited their bowls before them and bowed away. Zuko tucked into it immediately; if his face was anything to go by it was a pretty good approximation of the dish from back home. Sokka gingerly dipped his chopsticks into the bowl and grasped at one of the roots. Finally, he bit into it.

Immediately an aggressive and all consuming warmth spread through his mouth, burning along the edges of his tongue and cheek. Spicy though it was, a deeply savoury flavour permeated the sheer heat of it. It was....pleasant? Exhilerating maybe. Food back home was remarkably bland, built entirely around building and maintaining a careful balance of body fat and vitamins. This really tasted.

"Any good?" Zuko grunted as he took another mouthful.

"It's hot. I like it." Sokka hummed. "We've got plenty of time by the way. For the long story, I mean."

 _Sigh_. Zuko had no obligation to tell Sokka anything. Actually quite a lot of him was entirely against the idea of disclosing something so personal to someone he barely knew. And yet, a larger part screamed at him to do it. Trust. Let him in. Sokka sort of...projected this aura that said 'I'm trustworthy'. Zuko couldn't help himself.

"What's it like growing up in the Water Tribe?"

"What sort of question is..."

"Just...answer it." They stared at one another for a second as a silent battle of wills raged. Sokka eventually huffed.

"Well...I dont know. Normal? Beyond Fire nation raids it was peaceful. I helped my dad around the colony, helped grangran mend things at home. Me and My sister kinda took on responsibilities while my dad was away fighting. We all mucked in I guess," Sokka shrugged. 

"And all the people around you. Friends? Families? Was your father an important figure?"

"He's the chief. Well one of them. All the different clans have chiefs but he's the leading one. Mostly though me and Katara were just treated like anyone else." Zuko hummed in acknowledgement before looking down at the meal.

"I like that idea. It seems...communal. The Fire Nation isn't much like that. Nobility is strictly defined and you are born into it, or given titles in honour of your achievements. As the son of the Fire Lord certain expectations are made of you..." Zuko looked out of the room toward the darkening sky. Children had all long since gone home now, leaving only couples or groups of older teenagers lounging on grass terraces and walking through the streets. Paper lanterns hung from shops and homes, gently fluttering in the breeze.

"Obedience is one of them. I dared to speak out against one of our generals and doing so challenged not only the general but his patron; my father."

"Why did you do it?" Sokka asked.

"General Zhong planned to sacrifice thousands of our own troops to win a bigger battle."

"That's...horrid," Sokka spluttered. Zuko agreed with an inclined head.

"Hence I challenged it. However a challenge like that means questioning Zhong's honour. There's only one way to answer that: agni-kai. Fire Duel. A firebending fight until one of us is incapacitated or killed."

Sokka looked horrified.  _They'd let a fucking child fight to the death? Icy hells that's so perverse._ Even more disgusting was that Zuko would have been forced to fight when he was right. No chief would ever consider sacrificing his own troops to win a battle; what sort of leader does that to his people? One who doesn't care. So much so Zuko, no more than 13 years old, felt he had to speak out.

"You were brave to speak out." Zuko's eyes narrowed before he spluttered.

"Foolish. It was foolish. I thought I could win; Zhong was ancient and wasn't even a very good bender. I arrived at the duel in front of the generals and their staff, ready. Prepared." Zuko's eyes glazed. "But it wasn't Zhong waiting for me. It was my father."

"Holy shit..."

"Zhong directly appointed by my father so in questioning Zhong's honour, I questioned his too." He turned to Sokka and stared with those burning eyes. "I couldn't fight him. Wouldn't. And I paid the price as punishment."

"Your banishment?"

"And more," He almost whispered, tracing against his scar.

 _Click_. If lightbulbs were a thing, Sokka would have an enormous one glowing above his head.

 "Wow. I don't...I had no idea."

"Nor would you," Zuko suddenly firmed upright.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity. I want you to understand," Zuko sighed. "My price for returning home was to find and recover the Avatar. It was conceived as a fool's errand, one I could never complete. So you see, when the Avatar turned up in the Southern islands I saw a chance at redemption. I can't deny perhaps it was misguided but...wouldn't you want a chance to go home?"

Sokka couldn't help but nod. Though a situation like the one Zuko described would never happen, he would want to do anything to get back home. But would Zuko really want to live with a family like that? He supposed no matter how horrendous family was, they were still family. Blood is blood.

They remained silent for a moment, appetite seemingly having left them.

"Sokka?" He hadn't even realised he'd been staring into space when Zuko called on him. His companion's voice trembled slightly. It sounded vulnerable and weak, totally out of character. For the first time he understood  _why_ those amber eyes burned. Zuko had already suffered more than most people do in their entire lives. "I'm trying. I wouldn't even be here having this conversation with you if I weren't trying. Can you..try to believe?"

Whatever fragile damn Sokka built against the... _feelings_ , lets call them feelings, that had grown within cracked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," He reached across the table and gently placed his hand atop Zukos.

Instinct made Zuko flinch but he didn't withdraw it. No matter how tenuous and fragile they were, Sokka had already shown that he was no enemy. And for now, that was enough.

They paid and left quickly, drawing a few curious glances from the staff and regulars.

The path they followed left the commerce district and into one of the nicer residential areas in the lower circle. Vibrant green climbing plants, each saturated with luminous flowers, climbed against the walls of most of the homes while verdant banks of grass grew in beds. Fruit trees stood proud and tall with the first summer fruits already beginning to fall to the ground.

Before them, a stone water fountain braced on all sides by stone seating and tables stood. Little channels of water passed beneath them, disappearing into culverts hidden beneath the pathways. Gentle streams burst from the fountain high into the air, arching down into a deep clear pool underneath.

"Wow...this is beautiful," Sokka grinned as he rushed forward, taking a seat next to the falling water. Above them, the milky light of the moon glistened casting a willowy reflection into the water. Sokka ran his hands through the cool water. "I miss it sometimes. The water, I mean." He looked wistfully toward Zuko. "It's a shame it's dark, I bet it's so much prettier in the sunlight."

Zuko glanced around them for a second. "Close your eyes."

"Uh..why?" Sokka deadpanned though didn't fail to notice Zuko chewing his lip with burning red cheeks.

"Just do it." He begrudgingly complied.

Zuko stilled for a moment, consciously willing his heartbeat and breath to still. The familiar well of energy deep within his lungs flared at his command, rushing along like electricity in his veins toward the tips of his right arm. It felt  _good_ to feel the fire he held within him burning against his skin again. With a controlled gentle motion, he swept his arm from right to left across the scene, carefully manipulating the the firebending to be both localised and controlled. Gentle flames lit in the paper lanterns arranged around the fountain. "Okay, you can look."

Sokka gently opened his eyes and gasped, awestruck.

"Oh...wow. I'd almost call it romantic, Zuko."

"Shut it," The Fire Prince huffed.

"You know...I've never seen firebending as anything other than destructive," Sokka mused. "Until now." Sokka stood up, quickly closing the distance between himself and Zuko who appeared to short circuit on the spot. Gently he wrapped his arms around Zuko and pressed his head against the crook of the taller boy's neck. "Thank you for confiding in me."

He knew he'd won when a pair of nervous arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience you lovely lot <3


	8. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this has taken so long. I've begun all my studies to become a lawyer which is a) amazing but also b) hard. Much harder than I expected. It's been too long since I did any real studying what with my day to day job as a legal executive in the mix....things are hectic!
> 
> Still. Hopefully I can get a little more on track with stuff.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 8! Or, the chapter where things start on their spiral toward going wrong

"Please tell me he's asleep?" Sokka whispered altogether louder than was necessary.

Zuko's steps into his home were unusually delicate and yet each footfall sounded like a hammer blow in the stillness. The sun had long since vacated the skies leaving only stars and the distant moon to hang above them. It must have been somewhere near midnight when Zuko stammered out his suggestion for Sokka to come home with him.

Sokka could tell Zuko had pretty much expended his 'feelings' tank for the time being after they embraced at the fountainside. They sat against the edge of the well, Zuko gently learning into the Water Triber's side with his eyes closed. Sharing one another's space was enough. Each radiated warmth at the other which helped stave off the chill of the advancing night. Of course each shared brief spurts of conversation, commenting on the constellations or making sure the other was okay. It didn't need to be any more complicated than that.

Sokka was stood with his head peering around the open front door to the apartment. Iroh sat in large chair overlooking the fire with his head slack to one side, deep throaty breaths escaping in an even rhythm. A heavy and extremely old book, written in the intricate and delicate text typified by Earth Nation scholars, lay across his sizeable chest with a hand resting upon it. Though the old warlord didn't  _snore_ as such, each breath grated against his throat in such a way as to become almost a growl.

"Yup," Zuko turned with a slight smirk and nodded to Sokka.

Sokka expected something entirely....different from Zuko's home. Somehow he'd built himself an image of lavish red tapestries hanging from walls, thick pile carpets and fine gold ornaments. Refugee or not, he was a Prince after all. Yet the home featured little in the way of adornments. Plain, whitewashed walls with earthen pottery along bare shelves, a hard wood floor and a few simple pieces of furniture were all he could see. It was a far cry from the villa like abode they had been given free reign over upon their arrival in the city.

 _Status talks._ Aang was the Avatar, even if most of the world didn't know it yet. That clearly counted for something.

Zuko gently took Sokka's hand, dragging him from his reverie and pulled him toward his bedroom. He had barely enough time to gently shut the door behind them when a familiar pressure pushed him up against it.

Zuko was different this time. There wasn't that sense of feral tenacity, a carnal empowerment that he felt before. Those golden eyes didn't shine with undisguised lust; they glowered with homely warmth. Sokka couldn't help but smile fondly at the faint dusting of pink on the Fire Prince's cheeks which grew ever darker as he realised Sokka had spotted it.

"Shut up," Zuko huffed, turning away.

"I didn't say anything, sparky."

"I mean with...your face doing that thing."

"What thing?"

"Smiling like an idiot." Sokka rolled his eyes dramatically, not failing to catch the slight upward curve of Zuko's mouth.

"Well if it's so offensive then make me stop."  _Oh sweet spirit that was so lame and..._ The firm press of lips against his own silenced him beyond a soft moan. He could feel the slight chaffing from where Zuko must have been biting his lip, a habit he'd noticed the Prince got into whenever he was mulling over something he was uncomfortable discussing. He could taste the vaguely sweet taste from that utterly ridiculous drink Zuko bought from the street seller that must have had at least 6 different kinds of sugar in it.

Zuko wrapped his hands gently around the curve of Sokka's hips, pulling him from the door and toward the bed. It was just the right balance between gentle and insistent that had Sokka melting. Limb tangled with limb, barely able to keep themselves upright before Sokka fell over the edge of the bed and onto the bedding beneath. Zuko's eyes widened a little at the noise, glancing toward the door. At the lack of response he almost pounced upon the boy beneath him.

"You're beautiful." Sokka barely heard it at first, little more than a whisper against his neck. Zuko traced a line of gently biting kisses against his neck, his fingers ghosting against his jawline. He seemed determined to exchange the frantic passion of their last encounter with a desire to explore every nook and cranny. He wanted to lay a mark on every inch of skin, taste every part of Sokka he could. No matter whether this was an 'official' thing, Zuko wanted the Water Tribe boy to know exactly who he belonged to.  _I'm possessive, screw me_.

"Nnng...you don't mean that," Sokka shuddered under the elder's touch. Zuko paused, looking at him with an intense stare.

"I do. I'm many things Sokka but I am not a liar." Cerulean eyes levelled against Zuko's amber ones, static charged between them almost visible as it charged the air. Zuko broke first, leaning forward and forcing Sokka to flutter his eyes closed with a searing kiss.

Zuko understood. It wasn't that Sokka didn't trust his word though doubtless the jury was still out. No, Sokka didn't believe in himself. Despite being utterly gorgeous, self-assured in public, confident and flirtacious, Sokka genuinely couldn't see any of this.

The Fire Prince knew how that felt.

"Maybe you're blind then," Sokka chuckled darkly. Zuko chose instead to show him just how attractive he really was.

He wasted no time in stripping Sokka of his shirt. His strong, burning warm hands danced across the flesh of Sokka's stomach, somehow finding all the sensitive spots that had Sokka gasping.

Sokka couldn't help but shudder under the assault. The determination he could feel in Zuko's every fleeting touch, the level look he had wilted under. Zuko  _wasn't_ lying.  _Who doesn't want a walking wet dream like Zuko to find you hot right?_ Yet somehow Sokka just chewed the words up in his mind until they were shaped all wrong; bent and beaten, they jarred against him rather than soothed him. Whether or not he believed him, it didn't matter. Zuko wanted him and for now that was enough.

The Water Tribe boy bucked up unconsciously as Zuko pressed his hand against his clothed groan. If he were feeling less overwhelmed he might have felt like smacking that awful smirk from the Fire Prince's face but frankly he was already too far gone to care. Each slow but firm press of his hand against Sokka's crotch drew another half-moan, desperately stifled for fear of waking the slumbering uncle up.

"Think you can keep quiet?" Zuko hummed as he slipped his hand beneath Sokka's underwear and ran his finger up his now bolt upright length.

"Fuck...I can try," Sokka grunted earnestly. Zuko gripped with his fist before leaning forward and kissing him passionately again.

Getting a hand job from the Prince of the Fire Nation might, under different geopolitical circumstances, be classified as a lifegoal achieved. Never mind how damn right  _electric_ all his sense were when Zuko touched him. Zuko stroked him slowly bit firmly, tip to tip, ever so gently pushing him further and further into the throws of pleasure. Sokka couldn't help but thrust a little into each movement, panting at the overwhelming sensation.

Just as suddenly as he started, Zuko simply stopped and pulled his hand free, no doubt content to tease the water triber.  _Oh no you don't_.

Sokka took the initiative and swung his leg over Zuko's lap, rolling them over so he straddled him. Zuko was clearly caught by surprise, hardly protesting when Sokka quickly pushed his brocade down his shoulders. He took one look at Sokka and saw the glint of mischief he'd missed.  _Oh I win all of the_ _things_.

Sokka gently rolled his hips against Zuko's now tended trousers, teasing pushing his thinly veiled ass against him. Zuko grunted and rushed forward to seize hold of Sokka. Sokka simply caged him in with his hands and pushed him down, taking his lips in a firm bite as he did so.

"My way, this time," Sokka whispered.

 Zuko was all too happy to oblige. He lay back and let Sokka take control, let him press firm embraces across his chest, grunted as he bit at his nipples and gently rocked his hips down against his length. Sokka was far more thorough than Zuko, leaving no part of his chest without the tiniest little bite marks and the earliest beginnings of purple bruises. Zuko's pallor lent itself to be marked like this far better than Sokka's coffee coloured skin. Zuko might like to be the one in charge but it was he who'd be bearing the marks of his lover for days to come.  _Fucking perfect._

Sokka shifted further down the bed, snaking down the bed to the rim of Zuko's own undergarments. Instead of delving in like he knew the Fire Prince wanted, he simply ran his finger against the sensitive skin of his lower stomach, pressing insistent little kisses to his hip bones. He teased for just long enough for Zuko to grow inpatient, waiting for the familiar tensing of his muscles as he made to rise. No sooner than Zuko moved forward did Sokka take it to the next level by deftly pulling his erection free from his underwear.

 _Oh shit_. It occurred to Sokka at that moment that their last encounter had been almost entirely in the dark. Only now he realised  _why_ Zuko had been such a challenge to take.

"Suitably impressed?" Sokka burned a deep red upon realising how long he had been staring, clearly to the amusement of his smug companion.

"Not bad." Neither of them bought the nonchalance. He chose to instead take it as a challenge, winking at the elder Prince before plunging his throat down on it.

Zuko's gasped sharply, completely taken aback by the wet warmth surrounding his length. Though the urge to choke was almost overwhelming he'd be damned if he gave Zuko the satisfaction. He moved hard and fast, bouncing the tip against the back of his throat with each movement and setting a pace that had Sokka grunting.

"You're...fuck Sokka, you're too good at this." Zuko pushed up a little, chasing the intense warmth building in his stomach. The velvety warmth of Sokka's mouth felt incredible, with just the right gentle scrape of teeth to keep him dancing below the threshold. Though painfully aware of the need to be quiet, Zuko felt himself grunting a little louder as the familiar warmth pooled in his stomach.

A firm hand grasped at Sokka's dishevelled wolf tail, pulling him free from Zuko's cock with a pop. The fire prince crashed his lips against the water triber, blissfully aware of his own taste on Sokka's tongue. Sokka naturally drifted forward until he brushed against his lover's length. Zuko pulled him forward, giving him the perfect angle to rut against the cleft in Sokka's backside.

"I want you to ride me," Zuko whispered, reaching for the bottle of oil he kept secreted in his bedside table. Sokka bit his lip and nodded. A hint of discomfort with the plan was obvious though Zuko paid it no mind; he would prove to Sokka how amazing it could be if he let it.

Zuko pulled Sokka forward and placed firm, biting kisses against his hip as he slicked the oil against himself, careful to ensure every inch was covered. As Sokka pushed himself backwards, one of Zuko's fingers gently played against his hole, pushing gently at the rim. Sokka shuddered at the feeling of the long finger pushing in, gently sliding against the resistant muscle until it gave way with ease. A second lead to a third, each gently massaging against him until he felt supple and relaxed. Discomfort gave way to pleasure punctuated with gentle insistent moans.

It was only the intrusion of something far bigger that caught his attention as Zuko push the tip of his length in. Though much more of a stretch than the fingers, it wasn't painful. Sokka pushed himself back against the Zuko has he sheathed himself inside, both of them letting out an unconsciously held breath.

"So big," Sokka muttered to himself earning yet another smirk from Zuko. Experimentally he rolled his hips backward, pushing the skin of Zuko's waist against his cheek as he bottomed out.  _Wiped that smile off your face, huh?_ It was just the right parts uncomfortably stretching, a delicious combination of pain and pleasure feeling his partner buried inside him. With one swift movement he lifted himself off and sank down slowly, making sure to draw out every inch travelled.

The frantic groan from below him was the only warning he had that he'd officially lost control of the situation. Zuko's firm hands grasped both hips as he thrust upwards, burying himself as deeply as he could. He held Sokka like that for what felt like an age, waiting until he quivered in anticipation before beginning to move. Grasping at Sokka's hips with strong arms he lifted him upwards until he almost pulled out completely, letting gravity bring him back down with a crash.

"Quit teasing Zu..." Sokka grunted, cut off from Zuko pulling him down and kissing him deeply once again. Deep down they both knew Zuko was in control; he set a painfully slow pace just enough to keep them both sated and hard but nowhere near enough to edge closer to their climax. Why would he? He wanted to drink in the view above him for as long as he could. The way Sokka bit his lip each time Zuko bottomed out inside him, the way his brow furrowed at the length brushing ever so softly against that most erotic of spots within.

That was it, then. Zuko was so done for and frankly he didn't give. One. Damn.

Sokka grew tired of waiting. Using the strength of his legs he pushed himself upward and sank down firmly, doubling the pace. It was evident Zuko wasn't expecting it, eyes rolling back at the warm glow burning in his groin.

"Fuck...." Zuko grunted out as he pushed upwards as Sokka fell down. He shifted slight each time as if searching, pushing at slightly different...

Sokka silently screamed.  _Found it_.

Zuko assaulted that spot inside with all his might. He knew now it wouldn't be long but it didn't matter. He'd do anything to watch Sokka lose himself. Sokka rocked on him faster as he chased released.

"Can't...hold it Zuzu," Sokka gasped out as he pushed himself ever closer to the precipice.

"Do it." Sokka shuddered out a stifled moan as he released, spilling over Zuko's stomach. The tightening feeling as he clenched out his orgasm sent Zuko sailing over the cliff edge. Biting into the pillow to muffle the moan, he filled his partner, gently thrusting upwards through the trailing end of his climax.

The didn't move for a few minutes as each panted out the final stages of their orgasm. Sokka broke the moment, leaning forward and placing a remarkably chaste kiss against Zuko's lips. He pulled himself off of Zuko, consciously aware of the filthy feeling of leaking from his hole. Zuko passed him a towel with which to clean himself.

"You're incredible Zuko," Sokka mumbled, almost to himself, as he started picking clothes from the floor. "Really."

"And you're not?"

"Eh, I get by."

"What are you doing?" Sokka turned to see the puzzled look on Zuko's face.

"Uh...getting my things?" Silence reigned for a moment as each of them tried to compute the other's thoughts and intentions.

"Stay." Zuko sounded almost vulnerable. Sokka noted the faintest edges of a blush settling on each cheek as he looked downwards toward the bed. it was hard to believe the stern and seemingly self confident Fire Prince was actually like this, blushing and nervous. Didn't mean it wasn't adorable.

"Uh...what about your uncle?"

"It's my day off tomorrow he'll leave us alone," Zuko quickly covered. He looked up. "Please?"

Sokka chuckled with a small smirk. "Well. When you put it like that."

* * *

Despite the awkwardness of their sort-of relationship, Sokka and Zuko settled into something akin to a steady routine as time passed.

It was by no means easy. Finding ways to dodge the ever more probing questions of Katara, Aang and Toph was a persistent challenge; finding ways to avoid them actually meeting his mystery lover was harder still. He was fortunate Aang had transformed his sulking into exuberant enthusiasm, always finding new and intriguing ways they might drum up some information on Appa. This kept Katara mostly distracted either by tagging along or trying to moderate whatever hairbrained scheme he'd come up with.

Toph, however, was trouble. She just knew. Not necessarily _who_ Zuko was but she knew that Sokka was hiding something about him. Toph had chosen not to disclose whatever she knew but that wouldn't last forever.

Then there was Zuko himself. Each time they met Zuko softened just a touch, unwound a fraction, relaxed into the easiness of being around Sokka. When they returned to Zuko's home the night after the first date, Zuko didn't want to  _fuck_. His touch didn't sear with barely contained rage, didn't boil with carnal desire. He was affectionate and teasing, determined to wreck Sokka by bringing him to the brink of ecstasy and holding him there for as long as possible. It wasn't sex; it was, Sokka supposed, what they called  _lovemaking_.

It didn't do much to sweeten Zuko's generally sour disposition but he was at least slightly less acidic in Sokka's company. The discomfort he obviously felt discussing home slowly ebbed away as Sokka gave up his history and upbringing freely. Zuko quietly lapped it up, taking in every shred Sokka was willing to give him. Perhaps it was a way of vicariously living one's youth again.

The ever present march of time weighed heavily on both of them. Zuko knew that even if he were to abandon his former life and remain in Ba Sing Se, the Avatar and his companions would not. They had a purpose. Ever the pragmatist, the option of attempting to capture the Avatar remained open to him but every passing day left that a less palatable option. One way or another Sokka would certainly leave.

That hurt.

* * *

"Li, could you take this to table 6?" Iroh held out a tray upon which a bowl of steamed dumplings sat along side a pot of tea. Zuko complied without hesitation, keen to deliver the tray and leave the table as well alone as he could.

It was late. The shop would be closing within the next hour or so leaving only the most die hard customers left inside. The conspicuous table in question sat two soldiers from the Kingdom's Army clad in heavy, bronze coloured armour that had faded from overuse. The younger one appeared visibly exhausted as he slumped into his seats while the older remained more guarded. Neither offered more than cursory conversation with the other though each twitched at any loud noise that came from outside.

Returning soldiers. Though the 'war' between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation had become decidedly Cold, Zuko knew border skirmishes along the fringes of the Kindgom were frequent. How the citizens of the city remained so completely oblivious to the realities of the world beyond their walls was a mystery however the tight lipped determination of serving men such as these to keep quiet must have contributed to it.

It was an alien idea. The Fire Navy and Army constantly vied for glory with one another, earning the admiration of the common folk all the while. The Earth Kingdom simply swept it's war under the carpet.  _Probably because they know they can't hold on forever_. 

Zuko bowed a little deeper than he would normally as he reached the table, placing the serving tray centre stage. He reached for the tea pot and refilled each of their cups before leaving them. Only the oldest even acknowledged him, sparing a sympathetic glance at the scar on his face.

Though the reality was neither of them truthfully posed him and Iroh a threat, he had no desire to antagonise them or cause a conflict. They would be some of the only people in Ba Sing Se who had even  _seen_ Fire Nationals before and Zuko had several trademark physical features. The high set cheekbones that framed glistening amber eyes were a dead giveaway. It would be best to avoid them altogether.

"Uncle, I'm going to finish the washing. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course, Li. I forgot to mention I managed to get some of that stewing pork you seem to enjoy. Perhaps Sokka would appreciate it the next time he visits," Iroh smiled softly. Zuko blushed a deep scarlet, the embarrassment of being woken up in a tangle of limbs with Sokka still fresh in his memory. To Iroh's credit, he had not expressed even surprise let alone any discomfort with the knowledge of Zuko's preferences.  _At least someone from home accepts it_. 

Zuko didn't get the chance to retreat before the twin doors slammed open, one of them falling off it's hinges and clattering to the floor.  _Oh shit_.

 _Jet_.

The taller, broader refugee advanced slowly through the doorway chewing at a straw frond hanging from his mouth. Each hand gripped his trademark hooked blades, hanging low from his side. Though they weren't in any combat stance, the tangible energy radiating from Jet said one thing very clearly: he was ready for a fight.

"I've fucking had it," He hissed, barely keeping a tab on repressed exasperation. One blade was swung upwards and pointed directly toward Zuko and Iroh. "I'm tired of waiting for you to slip up. These two are Fire Nation! I've seen it with my own eyes."

Silence. Several of the patrons looked between Jet and the tea making pair. Iroh and Zuko looked suitably stunned by the accusation, not knowing how to respond.

"I know they're fire benders. I saw the old man heating his tea," Jet levelled the blade at Iroh. If anyone had been paying attention they might have noticed the slight blush at his temple.

The two soldiers looked between one another with a brief glance before looking back at Jet. "He works in a tea shop?"

"Not with a kettle you dumbass, with his hands! I saw it. And the other one, Li, I saw him light the lanterns at the fountain past the market."

"How can you see someone heating up his tea?" The younger soldier asked with a suitably vexed expression.  _Yes, come, keep asking._ Zuko could feel the two soldiers slowly deciding they didn't believe Jet; about as good an outcome as he could have hoped for.

"I saw steam coming from it!"

"That tends to happen to boiling hot water." The older quipped back.

"It wascold before!"

"Really kid?" The younger asked, thinly veiled amusement lacing his voice. "Plus why Fire Bend paper lanterns I mean aren't they always lit? Didn't think Fire Benders wasted their energy on stuff like that anyway."  _Rude_.

Jet growled and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Look, they're Fire Benders I'm telling you." He brandished the hook blades again, taking another step forward.

The two soldiers stood upwards softly, the older grasping at the sword tied to his side. The younger dusted himself off before taking position next his compatriot. "Come on lad, drop them. Nice and slowly now."

The approaching Jet made no attempt to relinquish his weapons. He largely ignored the soldiers, pushing forward and bringing his blades into a guarded stance. "You'll have to defend yourselves," He said, aimed squarely at Zuko and Iroh. "Then everyone will know." The soldiers took a step in time with him, edging slightly ahead of Zuko and Iroh who remained largely still.

Of course the  _right_ thing to do would be to let the soldiers do their job and diffuse the situation, perhaps aggressively, while Iroh and Zuko escaped unharmed. Something bubbled within Zuko, the nagging itch to answer the challenge. The smirk he wore plastered to his face said everything: He was  _challenging_ Zuko. Appealing to his in built requirement to prove himself. Iroh saw it coming a mile away and prayed he didn't answer.

"Go ahead. Show them what you can do," Jet winked.  _Snap_.

Before he had a chance to think over his choice, Zuko swept in front of the soldiers while sliding each of their curved swords from it's holster and spinning around to confront Jet. "You want a show? I'll give you a show." He stepped backwards, holding the dao, ignoring the protests of the soldiers (and the wilful sigh of Iroh who simply stood back against the wall).

Zuko seized the momentary look of surprise on Jet's face, hooking a table underneath one foot and kicking it directly at him. Though unprepared for the power behind the table Jet countered in time, swinging the hooked blades downward into the table structure and using his momentum to flip over it. On the end of his flip he swung the two blades around and lunged directly for Zuko who parried with ease.

Using the moment Jet needed to recover from his move, Zuko stepped up on the seat and table beside him, gaining a height advantage. He expected Jet to make a swing upwards at him but instead he slammed his left blade down at the table, shattering it's surface and leaving Zuko balanced on the top. A quick swipe with the right blade knocked the left side of the table away forcing Zuko to narrowly hop onto one leg on the opposing side.

Zuko kicked upwards with the leg he balanced upon as Jet knocked the other half away from him. Holding the Dao in outstretched arms, he lunged downward at Jet's ankles as he fell from the apogee of his jump. In the nick of time Jet kicked backwards, performing a hasty backflip away from his opponent and toward the door.

Each of them paused, staring at the other in a silent contest of wills.

"Boys, let's all just calm down shall we...?" The elder of the soldiers took a step toward them both, hoping to place himself in the middle. Zuko looked back toward Jet and saw only fury in those narrow eyes.

He'd let himself see something else, once. He'd found himself seeing a gruff kindness, a kindred heartache swimming in them. Maybe that was part of the reason he'd allowed himself to get close to Jet. Maybe he had transposed a sense of "likeness".

_He hates me. Hates me and everything I am._

Jet narrowed his eyes a little, waiting for the next move.

 _He'll not let this go till one of us wins. I haven't got a choice_.

Zuko hardened his stance and stepped forward. It seemed to be enough for Jet who grunted, propelling himself into a sprint. He swung both blades at Zuko who parried easily enough but wasn't prepared for the sheer strength behind the strike. He faltered backwards, narrowly missing a second swing of the hooked blades. Using another table to his left, Zuko leapt out of reach and quickly slid behind Jet.

Hoping to be able to catch Jet off balance, he proved to be a touch to slow. Jet must have predicted the move and spun round, crouching down before continuing the spin and culminating in a round house kick to the chest. Zuko was thrown clear of the shop and out into the street.

Jet charged after him, rushing after Zuko giving him barely a moment to put up a hasty block as Jet swung the blades downward.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords? Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me?" Jet almost sounded  _smug_ , as if he believed he was winning. _Ridiculous. Even if I do want to burn you to a crisp_. Zuko forced him away, taking a swing with the dao that intended to give him space to move more than actually connect with his target. 

By now a crowd had begun to gather. Drama like this just didn't happen with the Dai Li around. Iroh poked his head out of the door.

"Please!" He called out. "You're confused. You don't know what you're doing." In a vein attempt to calm them down. The two soldiers had pushed their way free of the building and followed their movements, maintaining distance enough until either of them made a mistake big enough they could overpower them.

Clang, Clatter. The blades connected again, both of them evenly matched.

"Bet you'd wish he'd help you out with a little fireblast right now!" Jet grunted. Zuko took the momentary opening to pin one of the blades down with his left dao, smirking in triumph.

"You're the one who needs help!"

Jet apparently didn't take well to being goaded. He pushed forward, almost walking directly into Zuko's wide sweep with the remaining dao, only narrowly bending backwards to avoid the strike. He pushed off with his feet backwards and withdrew atop a fountain.

"You see that?!" He turned to the crowd, sweeping his arms among them. "The Fire Nation is trying to silence me."  _Oh jeez._ If he wasn't fighting for his life Zuko would probably have rolled his eyes. By the sceptical looks on the faces around them, no one else really seemed to believe it either.  _Good._ Jet grunted in frustration. "It'll never happen!" He cried as he leapt forward again.

Clang, crash. Again blade met blade, proving they were largely evenly matched. If Zuko had the  _option_ of firebending there was no way this battle would have been so evenly matched but that simply couldn't be done here. Instead he swung and parried, attacked and withdrew Jet to a standstill. He was confident he had the edge in stamina; he'd have to wait for Jet to tire.

"Drop your weapons!" Each of them pulled away from one another, standing with weapons poised and sparing only a small glance in the direction of the voices.

Two stern looking men, each perhaps around 30, had advanced into the circle surrounding them. Neither showed any fear; actually they showed virtually no emotion at all. Each wore a heavy green and golden coat that covered them from neck to the ankles, fastened around their chest with golden drawstrings. An official looking hat obscured much of their forehead, giving them an almost spectral shadowy appearance. Both kept their hands firmly folded together within the fold of their robes. The symbol of the Earth Kingdom, the heavy golden hollow centred coin, filled the chest space of the robe. Murmured whispering surrounded them; the infamous Dai Li.

"Arrest them!" Jet shouted, swinging his blade back and forth between Zuko and Iroh. "They're Fire Benders."

Iroh stepped forward. "This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees." Murmurs from the crowd. The general consensus was though Zuko clearly fought with considerable skill, perhaps  _more_ than would be expected from a refugee, he nor Iroh had demonstrated even the slightest whiff of Fire Bending about them. A few mentioned his scar. A Fire Bender being burned like that? Unthinkable.  _Assholes_.

"This young man," Pao began, advancing forward with a look of pure aristocratic venom. "Wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees."

"It's true, sir." The elder of the soldiers spoke next, clearly showing deference to the Dai Li agents. "We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." Iroh blushed, brushing aside the compliment. 

The Dai Li separated without a word, standing either side of Jet. "Come with us, son." Until now the second agent had been silent. He spoke out with a voice almost identical to the first, firm and commanding with enough age to command respect. Jet blinked, looking between them before he swung out with his blade.

A hand made of stone swung out from within the robe of the Dai Li operative.  _Earth Benders_. The stone was unyielding against the blade, allowing the other operative to swing behind and hook Jet's arms behind him. The blade clattered to the floor. The unmistakable knocking Earth sounded as Jet's arms were locked behind him in a stone binder.

"You don't understand, they're fire Nation!" He cried as the agents pulled him backwards. "You have to believe me!" And just like that he was gone.

It's amazing how quickly a crowd disperses once the drama is finished. People went back to their normal lives, drifting off home or returning to their shops. Barely any of them spared Zuko or Iroh a second glance.

"Ahem, young man." Zuko turned toward the soldier. "If I might have my blade back..." Zuko quickly returned it to him, not forgetting a deep bow from the waist as an apology.

"I'm sorry I took it, I just..."

"No need, son. You've some skill. You should consider signing up," The younger of the two finally piped up; he barely sounded any older than Zuko and yet still acted as if he'd seen far too much of the world. War does that, I guess.

"I uh...think I've seen enough," Zuko tapped against his face. Each soldier nodded in understanding before returning to help reset the tea shop to it's former state.

The overriding feeling was that was close. There were moments where he felt himself tempted to use his gift and that would have given the whole game away. Fire is by it's nature an expression of fury, strength and potency made manifest by the elements. Just as natural fire cannot easily be controlled the fire that burns inside a Fire Bender is just as unpredictable. Through years of mastery it can become a honed, delicate weapon. Though Zuko was strong, he had a long way to go before that level of control was his.  
  
He was lucky. And such luck only lasts so long.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, I don't have a beta reader so there maaaay be some err


End file.
